Finger Painting
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Oliver and Lilly finger painting. Sounds harmless, but what happens when they paint on other things besides the required paper and romance is formed? plz read fluffy loliver its good plz read. A bit of Jiley too.
1. Finger Painting

Finger Painting

(Oliver and Lilly Style)

Lilly and Oliver were both in the art club at Seaview Middle School. Oliver liked to play around in the messy stuff, as Lilly liked to actually create art with her imagination and creativity.

The two were the only ones staying after school, because they had both missed a lot of school because Oliver had gotten sick from, his younger brother, and Lilly had caught it from Oliver trying to make him feel better when he was sick. So they were both staying after school today to make up for the work that they had missed in all of there classes. They had already made up the important things in all the classes that they had to take. Now they were just finishing up there finger painting's for this month's art fair project.

Every art class in every middle school in the area had to make art projects, and then show them off in the monthly art show. Whoever's project was the best, got a first prize ribbon and 2 tickets to a Hannah Montana concert because everybody loved Hannah. I mean c'mon.

"Lilly and Oliver, I'll be back in about a half hour. I'm going to go to the teachers lounge and finish up my lunch from earlier. Will you two be fine by yourselves for that long?" asked Mrs. Montgomery, there art teacher.

"Yeah, will be fine Mrs. Montgomery." said Oliver

"Yeah, don't worry about us Mrs. M." said Lilly agreeing.

Mrs. Montgomery was very dramatic. She loved art absolutely more than anything. But she had so much drama in her personality, everybody thought that if she wanted to change jobs, she would definitely be a good drama teacher.

Mrs. Montgomery left the room and her students, to finish there projects.

"Haha Oliver. Imagine if we won the Hannah Montana concert tickets." Lilly jokingly said.

"Haha yeah, we don't even need tickets to see her." Oliver said laughing at Lilly's comment.

"Hey guys!" came the familiar accented voice of Miley.

"Hey, Miles!" said Oliver

"Hey Miley." Lilly also greeted.

"Watcha doin?" asked Miley boredly.

"Painting." they both said together.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go meet Jake at the beach. Movie night tonight right?" asked Miley

"You betcha," Oliver and Lilly said together again.

Miley then left the room and proceeded out the building, to the beach to find her boyfriend Jake.

"Okay Oliver, I'm finished what do you think?"

"It's okay I guess. You know if you're a very dull person, with no sence of style, or color. Somebody who would buy this would most likely be a poor old lady with a dozen cats, and calls each one of them Mr. Kitty Fantastico." said Oliver looking at the painting some more.

"Hey Oliver." said Lilly.

"Yeah?" Oliver said while turning around, to be greeted with a huge glob of red paint in his face.

"Ugh, Lilly!." he yelled.

"HAHA, that's what you get for criticizing my work of art." Lilly said laughing.

Oliver than grabbed the nearest paint to him, which just so happened to be blue and he threw it all over Lilly.

"Oliver!" Lilly was very mad at this point.

She then started throwing any paint that was near her and Oliver did the same to her, but he slipped on the paint and took Lilly down to the floor with him.

"Oliver! Ouch." Lilly groaned but then started laughing. He started laughing too and soon they couldn't contain there laughter anymore. They were ready to burst.

After about what seemed like 3 days, they finally stopped laughing and Oliver was still on top of Lilly the way that they had fallen. He had wiped off some of the yellow paint on his cheek and drew a smiley face on Lilly's forehead.

"Be happy, Lilly." said Oliver starting to laugh again.

"Oliver." Lilly said sighing, and rolling her eyes.

Oliver couldn't resist. He leaned in and captured Lilly's lips in a heart warming kiss. The kind you see in movies. It was so nice. It was relaxing, gentle, and just enough to be careful, so they wouldn't overstep best friend boundaries.

Oliver was going to deepen in the kiss with his best friend, who; as the time went by he started to like more than a friend; But instead…

"You should have seen the mess that Mr. Pelican made in the Teachers lounge when he knocked over the coffee machine." said Mrs. Montgomery, walking in the room staring at papers in her hand, not even noticing the two still on the floor.

At the sound of there teacher walking in the room, Lilly pushed Oliver off of her, and he landed with a thump, on his butt.

"Sorry." Lilly air lipped to Oliver.

He just gave her a hurt Oliver face and he soon started rubbing his butt before they both looked at there teacher who had turned to them only 2 seconds later.

"Looks like Mr. Pelican wasn't the only one who made a mess, in the school" said Mrs. Montgomery staring down at the mess.

"What can we say Mrs. M. Finger Painting can be messy." said Lilly looking at Oliver, and the two started laughing.

FIN.

_**A/N **Ok people what did you think about it. I have a question. Should I keep this story going or leave it as a oneshot? Please inform me by telling me what you think._


	2. I'm Hannah Montana

I'm Hannah Montana

Chapter 2

Oliver and Lilly were walking home from school after they had spent three hours cleaning up the mess that they had made in the art room. Who knew how fast paint dried on cement.

They were both on there way to Miley's house for movie night.

"Do you know how bad I need a shower right now? I look like a blueberry. Oliver!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you started the whole mess." said Oliver back to Lilly

"Cause you criticized my beautiful painting."

"You call _that _a painting. I call it a demolished barn yard after a tornado."

"It was better than your piece of snails on a plate."

"I was showing, what food was like in France. Like I went over with Miley, I'm a guy, it's food, do the math."

"You're a donut!"

"You're a wannabe artist"

"Hannah Montana fanatic"

"Jake Ryan lover."

Next thing you know Oliver had her pinned against the outside school wall within seconds. They were kissing again. It was very hot. She was pinned and enjoying every moment. As was he, not pinned though. They soon started frenching, and that did it. They both pulled away. Afraid.

"What's happening to us Oliver?" asked Lilly to afraid to look at him.

"I don't know. But it has to stop. No more making out with me Lilly. Jeez, can't you contain yourself from Smokin Oken." said Oliver walking away smirking like a smartass.

Lilly walked straight over to him and punched him in the arm. He owed in pain.

"Sorry Oliver, I just couldn't contain myself. Your so hot." said Lilly being sarcastic " "You're the one who keeps kissing me Oliver. I believe you had me pinned against that wall." Lilly added.

"Okay… for both of us its just puberty. Yeah just puberty. It all good." said Oliver trying to calm himself.

Lilly agreed, and they soon were on there way to Miley's house…once again.

They finally got there and just walked in the house. Miley was in the kitchen making popcorn and Jake was on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey guys!" said Miley

"Hey Oliver, hey Lilly." said Jake

"Hey Jake." Oliver and Lilly said together at the exact same time. It was kind of freaky.

"Hey Miley." they both said again at the exact same time.

"Anyway. We rented pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest. Even though I saw it at the movies like a million times, I just can't resist Orlando Bloom." said Miley sighing and getting lost in a daydream.

You could tell that Jake was jealous, because Orlando was a close personal friend of his. Not his girlfriend's. His. He would definitely keep it that was too.

"hmm hmm." said Jake trying to purposely clear his throat. "I've also seen the movie about a million times, to see the smokin babe Keira Knightley." said Jake now drifting off into a daydream.

Miley was annoyed.

She still never told Jake that she was Hannah Montana. She was afraid that he would be mad for not telling her earlier, or that she almost kissed him without him even knowing on Zombie Slayer. She had a million different reasons.

They all made themselves comfortable on the couch. The movie started and they started watching it. Miley could not concentrate on the movie. She kept drifting on to telling Jake she was Hannah.

"_Come on Miley you can do this. You've been dating Jake for 6 months. You can do this. Remember Miley your tough. You get down with the dogs. You can do this. Miley! Miley! Miley!" _Miley's mind was telling her.

"Jake? Jake?" Miley said shaking Jake's arm.

"Yeah? Miley are you okay?" asked Jake worried

"I'm fine. I just need to show you something. Follow me."

They both got off the couch, and headed up to Miley's room.

"I bet she's going to tell him." said Lilly

"Yeah. Probably." said Oliver agreeing.

Lilly and Oliver were sitting right next to each other to make room for Miley and Jake but now that they had left. They could have to whole couch. But nobody even moved. They just stretched there legs out.

Lilly had her back against Oliver's chest. Oliver had his back against the armrest of the couch. His arms were wrapped around Lilly. He really had no choice anyway. But…His hands were in Lilly's lap, there hands mingling with one another in the popcorn bowl which was also in her lap. Lilly then leaned her head against Oliver's chest, to be more comfortable.

Mr. Stewart had just walked into the house, looking at the new song lyrics that Hannah would be singing. As Lilly and Oliver had done with the teacher, they both saw Mr. Stewart walk in and they both jumped causing Lilly to fall sideways and the popcorn went flying.

"Oh, are you okay Lilly?" came Mr. Stewart's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Lilly

She turned to Oliver and he was up still on the couch laughing. She knew he was laughing at her just because earlier she had made him fall hard on his butt.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Okay Jake. Before we go into my closet I want you to know that this is the real me. I am Miley."

"Want do you have in your closet anyway? Skeletons?" asked Jake smiling

"No." said Miley smiling back "I have this."

She opened her closet, walked to the back where it said HM on the other doors. Pushed them open and walked into her Hannah Montana closet.

"Wow." was all Jake said

"Jake I have to tell you something."

"That you have a huge closet bigger than mine." said Jake smiling, but still in aw.

"No, Jake I have something to tell you." said Miley looking straight into Jake's blue eyes as he turned around to face her.

"I'm Hannah Montana." said Miley sighing when she was done saying it.

"No way." said Jake obviously not believing her.

"No, I am, Jake. I can prove it. On the set of Zombie Slayer, I had a problem with wanting to kiss you, and you told me all about Miley and you said that you really liked me and I told you that you should move on. I told you all that stuff before I liked you. Which is exactly why Hannah Montana meaning me didn't kiss you and had to kiss Demon Dog. At the movie awards when we announced the award Lola who is really Lilly was waiting behind stage when we finished announcing the award. I am really Hannah Montana, Jake!" said Miley out of breath.

After a few seconds Jake finally spoke.

"Wow, you really are Hannah. Well that's a relief because, I was starting to get a thing for Hannah. Which is good because she's my girlfriend already." said Jake smiling

"She better be the only girl you have a thing for." said Miley smiling.

Jake leaned in and gave Miley a quick kiss on the lips. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to worry Miley." said Jake smiling at her.

FIN

_A/N-Okay thanks for all the great reviewers in the first chapter. You guys inspired me to write chapter 2. Coming up next is Chapter 3. So hold tight. Luv ya!_


	3. Can't fight the Moonlight

Can't fight the Moonlight

Chapter 3

It was about 2:30 in the morning. The four had decided that they were going to make there movie night a sleepover night. But Jake and Oliver had to sleep Jackson's room and Lilly and Miley slept in her room.

Lilly was awake and couldn't get to sleep. Something was indeed on her mind.

Oliver.

She couldn't get him out of her mind. She was so unsure right now. She didn't know if it really was just puberty and hormones making her makeout with her very best guy friend. Or if maybe…she was getting feelings for Oliver.

"_Eww no way!" she thought_

So Lilly walked out of Miley's room hoping to grab a snack out of Miley's fridge, because she didn't really eat dinner. All she had were bags, and bags of popcorn.

Lilly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She then opened the fridge and grabbed out a breakfast burrito from the freezer.

Lilly walked over to the microwave and put the burrito in the microwave and nooked it.

As she waited for her burrito to finish cooking she walked back upstairs and out onto there balcony. She had never been up there before and it was really beautiful. She never really had a reason to come out onto the balcony for an real reason. It was so so so beautiful. It was perfect. The ocean was gorgeous with the moon shining down on it.

"Hey Lilly!"

Lilly turned around and saw Miley standing there yawning.

"Hey Miley. What are you doing here?" asked Lilly

"I smelt a burrito and I thought it had to be you. I swear you eat so many of them I think some day you will probably turn into one." Miley said laughing.

"So what's up?" asked Lilly

"I told Jake that I was Hannah, I already told you but, he said he was starting to have a thing for Hannah. Do you think he would have made a move on Hannah if I didn't tell him it was me?" asked Miley worried.

"It's okay Miley. Jake would never cheat on you." said Lilly reassuring.

"So why are you out here?" asked Miley curiously

"Okay if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anybody I told you? Especially Oliver?" asked Lilly

"Of course."

"Okay, well yesterday when me and Oliver were in the art room we…we kissed

Miley was in aw.

We even made out on our way home from school too. And now were cuddling Miley! What do I do?" asked Lilly frantically

Miley did not say anything. She couldn't believe it. She then started laughing.

"Are you serious?" asked Miley trying to contain more laughter.

"It's not funny, Miley. What do I do?"

Lilly was worried her and Oliver's friendship would crumble.

"Oliver says, that its just hormones and puberty." said Lilly once again trying to calm herself

"Yeah, and every time me and Jake accidentally kiss, its always puberty. Lilly if that was true then me and Jake must be two horny bitches." said Miley laughing "It will all be okay. Lilly trust me. Now c'mon I think that your burrito's done." said Miley and the two walked back into the house and back into the kitchen.

After Lilly finished her burrito and Miley drank her juice the both agreed that they better get some sleep.

"I'll be right up Miley, I have to use the bathroom." said Lilly giving her a quick smile

"Okay but hurry, my dad doesn't like me or Jackson running around the house at night. He's afraid with one little accident, something could happen to his babies. He would make me do dishes forever if something happened to Bruce and Springfield." Miley pointed to the guitars next to the Piano and the two started laughing.

Miley then walked up the stairs and to her room. Lilly put her plate in the sink and headed up stairs, she purposely passed the bathroom, and stopped right in front of Jackson's door.

Lilly leaned her head next to the door to see if anybody was still awake in the room and luckily heard no voices. She then grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open quietly. She saw all the boys asleep in different positions. Jake was so beautiful when he slept if only Lilly could…

"_Lilly no! Stop Lilly!" _Lilly's conscience told her.

Oliver was sleeping on the sofa on the other side of the room. So peaceful he was. Jackson on the other hand was infact holding a playboy in his arms like a pillow, and started talking in his sleep.

"Tiffany, that tight jean skirt is perfect for you. Mind if I…"

Uggh Lilly almost gagged, she had to get out of there. She quickly made her was over to Oliver and stopped right in front of him.

"Goodnight Smokin Oken." said Lilly she then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She then swiftly walked through the room and to the door. She quietly opened it and walked out. She shut the door and headed back to Miley's room. What could Lilly say. She can't fight the Moonlight.

_A/N-Okay people here was Chap 3. Go Me, I mastered getting the story in yesterday, and the second and third chapters in today. Wooo! _


	4. The Wedding from Hell

The Wedding from Hell

Chapter 4

A/N- I rewrote this chap so please enjoy and review.

Lilly, Oliver, and Jake all had gone home from Miley's house at noon. Lilly was now in her room chatting to people on aim. She had just noticed that her mom had been calling her name for the past 10 minutes. She reluctantly got out of her chair and went down the stairs and saw her mom standing at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Lilly

Her mom just ignored her question and handed her a little slip of paper.

_If you have received this invitation. Then you are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Jaqueline Truscott_

_&_

_Bernard Carlisle the 3rd._

_We expect you to be there._

_Call 412-123-4567 for details._

After Lilly had read the note she looked at her mom.

"Why are you crying?" asked Lilly confused

"Do you really thing I want to go to _her _wedding? I hate your aunt. She is the worst ex Sister in Law Ever. She's just making me go to suffer. I don't want to go like this Lilly." said her mom crying again

"Mom your being a bit of a drama queen right now." said Lilly

"Oh and we both have to have a date." said her mother adding in.

Lilly was in shock.

"Mom? Where are the knives, and pitchforks?" asked Lilly trying to smile

"Lilly your right. It won't be that bad. But she's just trying to rub it in my face that I'm still single after the divorce and that your dad is happily married again and that his wife is expecting." said mom

"It's okay mom. Maybe…Oliver would want to go or something, you should ask that guy at your office if he wants to go with you. What's his name again? Chris or something"

"Well, maybe."

Lilly then walked away from her mother and went back to her room upstairs.

Lilly grabbed the phone next to her computer and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Oliver there?"

"Who's Calling?"

"Lilly"

"Ok dear, can you hold on?"

"Yes, Mrs. Oken."

"OLIVER!?" Was all you could hear. His mother was screaming his name for the phone, and after about what seemed like an hour he finally came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver."

"Oh hey Lilly. What's up?"

"I was just calling to ask you something."

"Cool, what is it?"

"You know, my horrible witch of an aunt?"

"Yeah, the one who called me a little elf boy with a big appetite when I was 6?"

"Yeah, and you still remember that?"

"Lilly, it can really affect somebody." said Oliver pretending to be sad and worthless.

"Oliver your fine, and what did you expect, you ate all the hotdogs before she even got to the BAR-B-Q and you had pointy ears back then."

"Oh thanks. So what about her?"

"Well she's getting married again, and she invi…

"AGAIN? What happened to her last 8 husbands?"

"I have no idea. But anyway she invited me and my mom to the wedding and we have to have a date so I was just wondering whether or not you wanted to come with me, I have no one else to go with and there will be lots of food there." Lilly said in a cheery voice the ending

"Why didn't you start off with that. I am so going."

"Great. I will call you later with the details."

"Ok Lilly see ya."

"Bye Oliver."

The two then hung up.

Lilly walked down the stairs and found that her mom had just hung up the phone.

"Oh my god Lilly. You'll never guess where the wedding is.

"Where?"

"The wedding is going to be in Hawaii on Saturday."

The two girls started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Isn't that awesome Lilly. I mean it's Hawaii, knowing your aunt, I have a feeling the only reason she's marrying _Bernard the 3rd, _Is for his good looks and _money._ ." Lilly's mom started laughing.

Lilly knew that Bernard was probably rich so of course he would probably pay for everyone to fly.

"Alright awesome. Oliver can come. What about your date?"

"I'm going to call him right now. So go tell Oliver the plan. We'll pick him up at 7:45 in the morning on Friday and head to the airport. I went to get to Hawaii earlier so that we can have some time to just relax. Then her wedding is going to be at 8:00 on the beach.

Lilly and her mom just sighed in awe.

"Oh and since your down here anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza Hut. Pepperoni you know the rest." Lilly said smiling

Lilly then ran up her stairs and called Oliver back yet again and told him the plan. No doubt about that, this was going to surely be a Wedding from Hell. Good thing Oliver was there.

_A/N- Alright you guys here was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Don't worry it will get better. Plus I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had started writing the story on Christmas Vacation so that's why I had so much free time. But now that I'm back in school I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can in time. Oh and I do not own Pizza Hut. Lol Thanks for reading._


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hello Everyone, I am just informing all of you that I have rewritten some of Chapter 4, so it is very IMPORTANT that you reread the chapter. It is extremely important. I have changed the location that the wedding is going to be at. So please reread the chapter.

Thanks Everyone, and Happy Reading!

SweetAngelofMusic


	6. Squeaky Sand and a Painted Sea

Squeaky Sand and a Painted Sea

Lilly was forcefully woken up by her mother who was already dressed and ready for "tanning hour" in Hawaii. Her mother looked so excited. Partially for Hawaii and the other fact that she had gotten her friend Chris to be her date.

Lilly slowly sat up in her bed and scratched her eyes. Very slowly…slow slow slow…so slow that she missed her flight.

No…I'm totally kidding. lol. After Lilly had finally been awake enough she stumbled out of bed and tripped over her skateboard, and fell on the floor into a pile of dirty clothes.

"ugh…"

She just wanted to lay there all day because she was tired but would probably feel left out if she didn't go to Hawaii. She finally moved when she heard her mom yelling for her name downstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower mom!"

"_For the love of Pete Lilly, hurry up. Chris just called and he's on his way."_

"Alright, I'm hurrying."

Lilly quickly got up from the floor and grabbed all her necessities. And went to take a shower. When she was done with the shower, she walked back into her room and headed for her closet. She opened her top drawer and grabbed out some panties, and a bra, then went to her middle drawer and pulled out a green tank top, and finally went to her bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of short, Hawaiian shorts, that were blue and green.

She walked out of her closet and quickly got dressed. When she was finished with that she walked back into the bathroom and put on a little hint of makeup and put her hair in two little braids, then went back into her room and made sure that she had packed everything that she needed for the trip.

"Bikini, check. Surf suit, check, clothes, check, sun screen, check, hat, check, makeup, check, clothes, check, shoes, check, necessities, check. Cool, I guess I'm ready."

Lilly than grabbed her rolley suitcase, and quickly slipped on her blue flip flops that tied the whole outfit together, and walked out of her room and down the stairs, kind of difficultly because she had a heavy suitcase behind her, jumping stairs.

When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mom grabbing last minute things while talking to Chris.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, sweetie you ready?" asked her mom.

"Yep let's go get Oliver." said Lilly

"Hey, Lilly how've you been?" asked Chris

"Fine, how about you?"

"Oh I've been great, Oh, Hawaii is fantastic, I've been there once."

"Cool, how are the waves?"

"Don't know, I broke my leg learning how to Scuba Dive. Don't ask, you don't even wanna know how I managed that."

"Oh, that sucks." said Lilly and started laughing, and got Chris to start laughing too.

"Okay guys lets get going, the Airvan just got here."-said Lilly's mom

So Chris got up, Lilly went and grabbed her suitcase, and here mom double checked the list of items on the trip. When she went to grab her bag, Chris reached them first and picked them up for her.

"Here let me. Lilly do you want me to take your bag?" said Chris smiling at the two ladies, and Lilly's mom just blushed.

"Oh, No I got it, thanks anyway Chris."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

So all of them walked outside the house, and waited for Lilly's mom to lock the front door and all that, and thy proceeded to the airvan, that was patiently waiting to drive them to the airport.

"Remember, we have to stop at this address, for one more person." Said Lilly's mom and handed the address of Oliver's house to the driver.

The guy grabbed there bags and loaded them into the back of the van as everybody got into the van. As soon as the man loaded the bags and closed the trunk, he made his was to the driver seat, started the van, and pulled out of the driveway.

He then followed the directions to Oliver's house. And when he had finally approached it, he honked the horn. Soon, came running out Oliver with his bag of clothing and whatever.

Oliver's parents stepped out of there house and waved to everyone in the van, while Oliver rushed to the van. The driver got out of the van and took Oliver's suitcase while Oliver got in. The driver placed his suitcases in the trunk and then got in the van himself.

"BYE MOM, BYE DAD!" yelled Oliver

The van then pulled away from Oliver's house and was on his way to the airport.

"Sup Oliver?" asked Lilly

"I can't wait to go surfing. The ladies won't only know me as Smokin Oken in Malibu, they'll also know me as Smoken Oken in Hawaii."

"Oliver…just give up now." said Lilly with a fake disgusted face and patted his shoulder.

Oliver just looked at her. Lilly just stared out the window.

Finally, when they had gotten to the airport, everyone got out of the car and grabbed there bags from the back of the trunk, and when they were finished he guy drove away. Everybody then, walked into the airport, and walked to the desk where they got there tickets.

"Hello." said Lilly's mom

"Hello, Ms. How may I help you today?" asked the airport employee

"I'm flying out today with my daughter and friends, and here's my I.D."

"Okay great. Mrs. Truscott?"

"Yes."

Even though Lilly's parents were divorced, Lilly's mom was still known as Mrs. Truscott. She said that she wouldn't use her maiden name ever again, and would keep it as Truscott until her next marriage. Lilly didn't even know why. Maybe the fact that she was embarrassed about being divorced…and lonely.

"Okay now this is 4 tickets to Hawaii. Right?"

"Yes, but it's on my sister in laws credit."

"Oh right. That would be…Ms. Jacqueline Truscott?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Great."

The lady that they were talking too, typed very fast on her computer.

"_I wonder how much they really have to remember. I mean it looks very difficult remembering who's on what flight." _Lilly thought

"Alright. Can I see a driver's license please?"

"Of course."

Lilly's mom handed over her driver's licence from inside her purse.

The girl at the counter began typing very fast again.

"Alright. Can you please set all of your baggage up here, except your carry on's please."

Lilly set her bag on the open square next to the counter and looked behind and saw the black convayerbelt and saw it go behind strips of material that disappeared into the wall.

Everyone else put there baggage up there too, after taking there carry on's with them.

The lady then printed pieces of paper that said Final Destination: Hawaii, onto stickers, and placed them on the handles of each bag, then sent them moving onto the black convayerbelt, and into the wall.

The lady then handed back the driver's license.

"Oh dear, it seems that the only four seats left on the plane our separated. We have two next to each other in the front of the plane, and two all the way in the back. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, um…me and Chris will wit in the front, and my daughter and her friend can sit in the back."

"Alright."

The lady than handed Lilly's mom the tickets.

"Alright, here are your tickets. You may go through security now, and remember…have a great trip to your destination." The lady smiled.

"Okay, thanks for your help. Bye."

Everybody than went through the whole airport and finally found the security line and it was packed. Finally about a half hour later it was there turn, and they all had to walk through the beeper thing, and take there shoes off.

When they were all done with that, everyone made sure that they grabbed everything that was there and put there shoes back on and went and found there terminal.

DESTINATION: HAWAII

DEPARTURE: 10:00 DELAYED

"Excuse me, why is there a delay?" asked Chris to a different lady who would be the one excepting there tickets.

"Oh, there's a tropical storm off the coast of Hawaii right now, but it should clear by this afternoon. The pilot and just thought it better, to wait until the storm started rolling out."

"Okay, thank you."

Chris walked back over to everyone.

"Looks like we have some time to kill." said Chris

"Great!" said Mrs. Truscott sarcastically "Lilly, Oliver why don't you two go and get something for breakfast."

She handed the two some money out of her wallet.

"Just be back, in time for boarding."

"Alright."

Oliver basically dragged Lilly to McDonalds.

"Whoa. What's the hurry?" asked Lilly

"I'm starving."

"Than why does your breath smell like pancakes and bacon?" Lilly asked giving him a knowing look before hand.

"Its…from….uh dinner."

"Yeah whatever."

After the two had ordered there food they grabbed a table and sat down.

"Dude, I can't wait for Hawaii." said Lilly

"Yeah, thanks for the invite Lilly."

"No prob, Oliver. I'm just glad that you could come."

"It's gonna be a hell of time."

"You bet"

" _RING RING RING!" _went Lilly's phone

She grabbed her phone which was right next to her orange juice.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon., it's mom. I just called to tell you that there boarding now."

"Alright, me and Oliver will be right there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Lilly hung up the phone and started grabbing her stuff.

"There boarding now."

"Alright, Wooo Hawaii here we come. In am so pumped."

They both threw there food in the trash after finishing and grabbing there stuff.

They finally made it back to the terminal and met up with Lilly's mom and Chris.

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Let's go!" Lilly said then smiled

Lilly, Oliver, Chris, And Mrs. Truscott all handed over there boarding passes. And walked through the hall that takes them down to the plane door. When they got to the plane they stepped inside and it was a huge plane.

"Alright, Oliver keep Lilly safe. You can go to your seats." said Mrs. Truscott

"Don't worry Mrs. Truscott, Lilly's fine with me. Smoken Oken." said Oliver

Lilly and Oliver made there way to the back of the plane. And found there seats.

"Oliver were E and F 21."

"So Lilly…I'm taking window seat."

"I don't think so."

"Lilllllllyyyyyyyyyy."

"Fine, Oliver. Just sit down."

Oliver went and sat down in his window seat. As Lilly followed after him, taking in the aisle.

About 15 minutes later everyone was in the plane, and seated. They were ready to go.

The flight attendants came walking down the aisle making sure all of the luggage compartments were locked and wouldn't fall, as the lights on the plane turned them selves off.

The plane also started to pull away from the building as it made it's way to the runway.

"Good Morning Passengers of flight 180. This is your pilot speaking. We are on our way to Maui, Hawaii. This will be about a 5 hour flight. Currently the temperature for Maui is 87 degrees, and a light drizzle that should clear by our arrival. The beverage cart will be around in a few moments, and you may take your seatbelts off when the seatbelt light is off. Please no smoking, and enjoy your flight. Now please stand by for a short documentary about plane safety."

Finally the plane was on the runway and the plane got faster and faster until finally it was of the runway and into the sky.

"Lilly calm down, calm down, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Lilly kept repeating to herself

"Lilly, you'll be fine." said Oliver reassuring her and entwining her fingers into his own. She just squeezed his hand as soon as she heard the outside wings adjust themselves to the height. Okay so Lilly was a little scared of heights.

Finally about 5 minutes later, Lilly was fine. But Oliver and Lilly were still holding hands, and they both fell asleep that way also. Holding hands, Lilly's head, resting on top Oliver's shoulder, while Oliver's head was resting on hers. It was so cute.

The plane lightly shook because of turbulence, and caused Lilly and Oliver to wake up. They both yawned, finally breaking the hands free from one another as they stretched.

"What time is it?" asked Lilly drowsily

Oliver looked at his watch at it read 2:49 pm. They were supposed to get there around 3:15 pm.

"2:49"said Oliver

"I can't wait to go surfing!" said Lilly in a girly squeaky happy voice

"Yeah, but let Smoken Oken show you how it's done."

"Yeah right, Oliver. I was the one who taught you how to surf remember?"

"Pshhhh…no…I don't…" said Oliver hiding from the truth

"Yeah, Okay Oliver." Lilly just gave up on him

Lilly saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a huge patch of green. Actually a few patches. So she bent all the way over Oliver ;who really wasn't minding the view, if you know what I'm saying; and she looked out of the window, and she saw Hawaii. It was so beautiful.

It was so clean and refreshing to see, apart from normally seeing some of the ghetto streets that were dirty and tagged all over in Malibu. Lilly put her face against the window and just stared out. She was so glad that Oliver had come.

"Okay passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be touching ground in about 3 minutes. The current temperature is 82 degrees, with just a few clouds in the sky. The seatbelt sign has been turned on again and we ask that you buckle up for safety, put up your snack trays, and go and return to your seat as we make way for landing. And American Airlines would like to be the first to welcome you to Maui, Hawaii.

Lilly than slid back into her seat and buckled herself back into her chair as the plane slowly decreased height. A few moments later, Oliver saw the runway and he pointed to it to get Lilly's attention.

Finally, the plane made that funny noise again with the air wings, as it continued lowering until you felt a bump and heard the plane wheels breaking like mad. When it had slowed down enough it turned itself off the runway and pulled slowly near the airport building.

"Alright passengers. I hope your fly with us today was great, and please fly again with American Airlines. On your way out you can ask the flight attendant for a brochure for free air miles. Thank you and have a great day."

The seatbelt sign went off and people started unbuckling themselves from there seats. Lilly stepped into the aisle and grabbed her carry on which was on the floor in between her and Oliver and Oliver grabbed his as well as he made his way into the aisle.

It took forever to get out of the plane cause they were in the back and it was such a big plane. Eventually they made it out and saw Chris and Mrs. Truscott standing over to the side of the counter where they let you in and out of the plane terminal.

"Hey guys. Your flight okay?" asked Mrs. Truscott

"Yeah, it was great. Oh windows, lets go look at Hawaii." said Lilly

So the four of them made there way over to the window and they looked out and could see the gorgeous Pacific ocean from a different angle than Malibu.

"Alright, to baggage claim, hotel, then beach?" asked Chris

"Let's do it." said Mrs. Truscott

So the four of them made there way down to baggage claim and retrieved there luggage, then made there way out of the airport, jumped in a taxi-cab, and headed to there hotel.

When they had arrived there, they saw the huge luxurious hotel. It was called The Three Palm Trees. (No clue how to say it in Hawaiian. Sorry)

The taxi had stopped right in front of the hotel. In a second, a few men that were hotel staff came and open the taxi doors, and helped everyone out of the car and grabbed there luggage in the trunk, then followed the four into the hotel to registration. They set the bags down, and told them to have a nice stay.

"Hello."

"Hello, dear." said the lady at registration with sort of an Hawaiian accent.

"We need to check in."

"Alright."

"Oliver, Lilly why don't you guys go check out the pool."

"Awesome. Let's go Oliver." Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and basically ran to the other side of the hotel and went through the door that took them outside. While Mrs. Truscott and Chris proceeded with checking in.

When Oliver and Lilly got outside they looked at the huge pool. It was a very nice, large pool.

"You know what's better than this?"

"What?" asked Oliver

"The ocean."

"Come on let's go to the beach now. It's only 3:30. It's perfect timing."

"Alright."

Lilly took her cell phone from her pocket and opened it and dialled her mom's cell number.

"Hey mom. Can me and Oliver go check out the beach real quick? Uh huh uh huh, yes mom. K bye."

"Well?"

"Yeah, we can go. But we have to be back in ten minutes, cause we have to unpack then go see my aunt."

"Cool. Watch out ladies, the Oken has arrived."

Lilly just sighed and walked away from Oliver as she headed down to the beach. Eventually Oliver caught up.

When they got down to the beach, Lilly quickly took her flip flops off and ran onto the sand. She then purposely fell on the sand and started making sand angels.

Oliver could do nothing but smile at his friend.

"Wow Oliver…" Lilly said getting up and standing next to him. "It's perfect…" Lilly then entwined her fingers with Oliver's as he just listened to her talk "It's real squeaky sand. She said chuckling. "Even the ocean looks painted."

She looked up at him and smiled. That's when Oliver made his move, and bent down really quickly and pecked lips with Lilly, and pulled back. No one said anything. I don't think that there would be any words to describe how romantic it was.

After that they started heading back to the hotel. Lilly's left hand carrying her shoes, and her right hand in Oliver's.

A/N-Wow! That took forever to write. I know it's a bit long. I might have dragged on a bit. But it was important. Plz review.


	7. Barbie Doll

Barbie Doll

Chapter 6

Lilly, was sitting next to Oliver and across from her wicked cousin Lana at the very expensive restaurant. Lilly, Oliver, Chris, and her mother had met up with her aunt Jacqueline and fiancé to talk about the wedding. In the meantime, Lilly and Lana were throwing daggers.

Oliver could tell that they didn't like each other, but he was oblivious to the fact that Lana had been checking him out the whole entire time that they had all arrived at the restaurant, which was exactly why Lilly was very defensive towards him.

She didn't realise how jealous she was until Lana asked Oliver if he would teach her how to surf.

"No, he can't, he's still learning…from me." said Lilly butting into the conversation

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me joining you tomorrow then?"

"Sorry, I can't, it's harder to teach two people than just one. Maybe you should just buy a teacher. I mean _you_ can afford it after all."

"Well, maybe Oliver could teach me what he knows so far then." she said looking at Oliver

"Trust me he's not a good teacher either."

Oliver was kind of uncomfortable right now with them fighting.

"You know, I'll be right back." Oliver got up and went to the men's room.

When he was out of earshot, they started arguing.

"Leave him alone." said Lilly

"Why? It's not like your dating him. I mean a guy like that, with a girl like you just doesn't mix. Just give up Lilly. I'm surprised that he's actually friends with you."

Lilly had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of crying. Then Oliver came back.

"What I miss?"

That's when Lilly got up and ran out of the restaurant, crying.

Nobody really noticed her crying, cause she wasn't crying that hard. Plus her mom was talking to the owner about the fine restaurant, since he was a close personal friend of her ex-husband who had always wanted to own a restaurant in such a touristic place like Hawaii.

That's when Oliver got up and followed Lilly out of the restaurant and onto a bench outside.

"Who does she think she is? She so perfect. I swear, she's a Barbie doll." said Lilly in between sniffles.

"Hey, Lil, are you okay though?"

He sat down on the bench next to her, _really close._ Lilly shrugged and sighed at his question.

Oliver took her hands in his.

"Lilly, your cousin gets everything she wants. Your right, she is a Barbie doll, but not cause she's perfect, because she's rich, spoiled, has more than enough Ken's, and seriously needs to eat more food."

Lilly just turned her head at the ground.

"Hey, look at me, right at me." (he said it the same way Troy Bolton said it to Gabriella in HSM) She turned her head and looked at him. Right in his eyes.

"I still like you more."

She smiled and looked down. He slowly pulled up her chin and brought his lips to hers. It was gentle and passionate, maybe with a little frenchness to it as well. It was night, so all you could hear was the waves crashing in the ocean, see the stars in the sky, and smell the smoke coming from the ears of a very mad Barbie doll watching two love birds be hit by Cupid.

It was wonderful.

A/N- Ok did you like it? Lol Plz review. I hope you all know, that the whole entire time I was writing this, I was listening to music from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Lol Oh and sorry it's so short.


	8. Kiss and Tell

Kiss and tell

Chapter 7

It was the day of the wedding, and it was sort of a gloomy outside. The rain clouds were back unfortunately. Lilly and her mother were sleeping in there two double beds in there hotel room, and Chris and Oliver were passed out, one on the couch with the TV still on and the other half off one of the double beds.

"RING, RING, RING!" Went the hotel telephone on the table in between the two beds. Mrs. Truscott drowsily reached over and grabbed the phone.

"um…uh…he..hello?"

"Mrs. Truscott room 218?" said the lady on the other line

"uh…yes?"

"Hello, this is your 8:15 wake up call."

"Oh…right. Wow is it 8 already?"

"Yes mam." she said chuckling

"Alright, thank-you."

"Good day."

They both hung up, and Lilly's mom through a pillow at her.

"Lilly, wake up."

"No mom."

"Lilly let's go. We have to get ready for the wedding."

"But it's not till 8:00 tonight. We have 12 hours to get ready."

"Honey, we have to help with the wedding."

"Mom, were the guests.

"Sweetie you can help your aunt out. She did pay for this whole trip."

"Well she's rich, she should pay."

"C'mon Lilly. If you get up right now, I'll let you go down to the beach for and hour, before we go."

"Fine!"

Lilly sat up really slowly, yawned and stretched. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes for the shower.

"Do you have to use the bathroom, before I get in?" she asked

"No, go ahead. Ughh… I need coffee."

Lilly just smiled at her mom and walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

She got undressed and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and placed it in the shower. She went to the sink and took out her contacts, and placed them in her case. She then stepped into the shower and started washing herself.

"KNOCK, KNOCK! _Lilly I'm going to wake up Chris and Oliver k?" _yelled her mom through the door.

"K mom!" she yelled back.

A half hour passed by and Lilly got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her.

She walked over to the sink, and put her contacts back in, and started brushing her hair. She let her towel fall to the ground. When she was ready to get dressed she realised something

"Awe man, those aren't the right jeans."

So Lilly, opened the bathroom door, and walked out to go get her other jeans from her suitcase.

"Lilly!?!?" yelled Oliver bewildered when he saw her come out totally naked

"OLIVER!?" She looked down and realised that she had absolutely nothing on.

"Wow, Lilly."

So she tried covering herself off with her hands, turned around and ran back into the bathroom.

She leaned back up against the bathroom door.

"_Oh God! Oliver saw me naked! AHHHHHHHH!"_

But Oliver had other thoughts

"_HOT…HOT…HOT…HOT…HOT…"_

He did eventually stop replaying the scene and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lilly you can come out, I'm gonna go and grab my Ipod." he said through the door

"Uh…al…right Oliver."

She was so embarrassed. So she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her once more and made sure she heard Oliver leave before leaving the bathroom.

When he was gone she quickly grabbed her jeans and ran back into the bathroom just in case, and got dressed in there.

When she was finished with getting ready she walked to the gorgeous viewable window of the ocean and just stared out, at the rapid waves, and cloudy now raining skies.

She heard a knock on her door, and walked over and opened it and Oliver came walking in.

"Looks, like we can't go surfing now." he said getting red

"Oliver, just delete it from your memory."

He knew what she was talking about, which made him get even more red.

She walked back to the window and looked back out there.

"Yeah, it sucks that we can't surf."

2 seconds later Mrs. Truscott and Chris walked into the room carrying there coffees.

"Hey guys. Do you want to go down to the hotel Café for breakfast?" asked Lilly's mom

"Let's go." said Lilly

"MMM food." said Oliver in his Smoken Oken voice.

"We better go now, mom. Oliver's drooling on the floor." said Lilly laughing at Oliver

So they enjoyed there wonderful breakfast, and when finished, they went over to Lilly's aunt's private house, that Bernard had just bought for the wedding and helped with the decorations and made sure that everything was in perfect order.

By the time it was time to get ready, Jacqueline had horrible wedding time jitters.

She was getting into her wedding dress, when Lilly and her mother entered the room, in the dresses.

They were beautiful. Lilly's hair was flowing down in sweet curls, and was wearing makeup. Her mother's hair was up in a stylish bun, and working her dress.

So Lilly's mom helped button up Jacqueline's off white wedding dress, as Lilly put on her vail.

When they were finished with the dress, the fixed her hair in a curly bun/ponytail and helped put makeup on, but tried to not get the dress dirty.

"Okay, we'll go tell everyone that your ready. You are ready right?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

So as Lilly and her mother left the changing room, Jacqueline's ex-boyfriend Ryan walked into the room.

"Hey" he said

"Hey." she replied back

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lilly's mom came running back into the changing room 5 minutes later.

"I thought you said that you were ready?" she asked

But noticed Jacqueline sitting on a chair with her head resting on her knees.

"Hey you ok?"

"No." she started crying

"What happened?"

Mrs. Truscott ran over to Jacqueline. As much as she hated her, she was there for her.

"Remember Ryan Harris from Junior year?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I just kissed him. I know I wasn't supposed to, but when I get nervous I do stupid things. So what should I do?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Oh no! No, No, No! I…kind of made the move on him"

"Jackie!!"

"I'm sorry. Now what should I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell Bernard"

The wedding music started playing.

"Oh no, looks too late for that."

"Oh no!"

"C'mon lets go. You love Bernard right?"

"With all my heart."

"So you would never leave him?"

"Never."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I only kissed him, cause it meant that I could never kiss another man again, cause I'm not gonna be free after I get married. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Alright. Well maybe he did the same thing."

"I hope so. Alright I'm ready."

So the wedding proceeded.

First a few of the brides maids with there dates. Then Lilly and Oliver. Followed by the flower girl, and eventually the bride.

Everyone stood when Jackie came down the aisle. She was gorgeous.

When she finally got up to the altar she stared at her soon to be husband.

"Before we do this, I have to talk to you in private." before Bernard could say anything she dragged him into a back room of the altar.

"Just a second." said the Priest

Jackie told her fiancé the whole story.

"Well do you love me?"

"Absolutely, Bernard. It was the last thing I wanted to do as a not married woman. I love you. And it won't ever happen again."

"Jackie…were late for out own wedding." he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

He pulled back into the front of the altar and they proceeded with the wedding.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Ok, Everybody, this is going to be the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. Let's play there song." said the D.J.

Bernard slowly pulled Jackie out onto the dance floor and wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other he put in her hand, as she put one arm around his neck and the other in his hand. They slowly started swaying to the music.

"Claire, would you like to dance?" asked Chris to Lilly's mother

"Oh yeah, let's go!" she said standing up and smiling gigantically.

Across the room, a pair of eyes were following the girl who just accepted Chris's offer to dance. He recognised her, and had a feeling of jealous take him over.

"C'mon Lilly, lets dance." said Oliver holding out his hand for Lilly to take.

She graciously accepted it. They went to the dance floor and slowly started dancing. The lights dimmed in the middle of the dance floor, and Lilly rested her head on Oliver's shoulder while still swaying.

A/N-Ok what do you think? Do you like. I love the shower scene. lol And who do you think the man who's watching Lilly's mother is? Find out next chap.


	9. Bet PART 1

Bet

Chapter 8

The man made his way over to the woman he had been eyeing all night. She was turned around talking to a guest at the wedding, when he tapped on her shoulder and she had turned around.

"John?" She asked bewildered.

"Claire! Wow, you look great. How have you been" he asked

"Wow John…I've been okay I guess. You know…I've actually…been better than okay. I'm gr..eat…more like fantastic."

"Well that's good. It's been about two, three years since I've seen you last."

"Three…but who's really counting?"

"Well, I just came to say hi."

"Did you see Lilly?"

"Yeah, and wow she's grown up, quite a bit."

"Yeah. I did pretty good right? I mean without a father figure in her life…"

"Claire, how many times do we have to bring that up?" he said in an almost whisper, with a little anger tone to it.

"John, I'm sorry but Lilly really needs her dad."

"Claire, I've told you work is a killer now that I'm with the big men in the corporation."

"Well it didn't stop you from having another child to ignore…"

John was about to reply to her statement, was his current wife Nicole interrupted them.

"Hey Johnny, are you ready to go, I really am craving some insane Chocolate Chip and Cookie Dough ice cream."

She then looked at Lilly's mom.

"Oh…hi Claire. I didn't think that you would be here…but I'm glad you're here." she put on a fake smile.

Nicole didn't hate Lilly's mom. She was just a bit jealous, that she might come into the picture of her life with John and there soon to be born child.

"Well it's great to see you too Nicole. When's the baby due?"

"This is so funny, the doctor estimated October 31. Isn't that so weird."

"Um…Yeah…I guess." she said looking surprised.

"Your first kid?"

"Yeah, and I just can't wait."

"Girl of boy?"

"Boy. Wd decided on Alex. Right John?" she said looking at him.

"Yeah. Alex Sean Truscott. Took us weeks to pick it."

"Awe. It's an adorable name."

"Thanks. Anyway, c'mon John I think I'm gonna commit suicide if I don't get my ice cream NOW!"

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me say bye to Lilly real quick."

"Hey, do you wanna come to breakfast tomorrow with us. I mean John, Alex and me, with you, Lilly and your friends? You know do that Lilly and John can just hang out for a little while."

"I think that, would be great. Thanks Nicole."

"No problem sweetie."

They both then leaned in and hugged each other.

"Alright, well I'll be in the car if John asked where I went. Bye."

"Bye."

As Nicole left, Lilly's mom Claire turned and saw Lilly hug her dad and smile at him. When he and her let go of each other he turned around and started walking with Lilly to her mom.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Uh…do you know where Nicole went?"

"Car."

"Okay see you."

He then turned around and was out of sight as he walked away.

"Dad, wants to go surfing tomorrow. You wanna go?"

"Yeah sure. Were also going to breakfast tomorrow with your dad and Nicole. Is that okay?"

"That's great."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

A few hours later after the wedding. It was about 11:45, and Oliver, Chris, Claire and Lilly were back at the hotel. But Chris and Claire were out on a moonlit walk, and Lilly and Oliver were playing video games in her room.

"Haha, Lilly. You can't beat my record."

"Your so wrong, Oliver."

"Lilly, I'll make you a bet."

"What kind?"

"Whoever wins the game gets to come up with one thing that the other has to do."

"I don't know Oliver. Knowing you…this could be kind of dangerous."

"If you win what do you want me to do?"

"If I win I want you to…run through this hallway on this floor…NAKED!"

"WHAT?" he couldn't believe it.

"Oh c'mon Oliver you saw me naked."

"That was different, you only had one person see you."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing."

"Fine. And if I win…you have to do the same thing."

"You are so on Oken!"

"Bring it Truscott."

They then resumed playing there game, and were on the last and final level of the game.

"No!"

"Wooo!"

"Alright!"

"That wasn't fair!"

A half hour later, the game had ended with a cartoon of the winner receiving a crown and an award, then took them back to the main screen.

"I can't believe I lost…"

A/N-Okay, I'm done with this chap. Who do you think lost, and has to do the bet? Haha Cliff-hanger, Cliff-hanger, Cliff-hanger!!! I'm so evil MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	10. Bet PART 2

Bet (Part 2)

Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter 8**

"_Whoever wins the game gets to come up with one thing that the other has to do."_

"_I don't know Oliver. Knowing you…this could be kind of dangerous."_

"_If you win what do you want me to do?"_

"_If I win I want you to…run through this hallway on this floor…NAKED!"_

"_WHAT?" he couldn't believe it._

"_Oh c'mon Oliver you saw me naked."_

"_That was different, you only had one person see you."_

"_Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing."_

"_Fine. And if I win…you have to do the same thing."_

"_You are so on Oken!"_

"_Bring it Truscott."_

_They then resumed playing there game, and were on the last and final level of the game._

"_No!"_

"_Wooo!"_

"_Alright!"_

"_That wasn't fair!"_

_A half hour later, the game had ended with a cartoon of the winner receiving a crown and an award, then took them back to the main screen._

"_I can't believe I lost…"_

**Now**

"I can't believe I lost. Again!" said Lilly frantically and shocked

"Oh c'mon Lilly, it's easy. Just take your clothes off and run down the hallway." said Oliver

"Oh No!" she was really scared and sad.

"Please, Oliver, can't I do something else…"

"Uh No." he had a huge smile on his face when he was saying this. "You would have made sure, I had done it if I lost."

"Please Oliver. Pleeeeease!"

"Sorry Lilly."

"Fine, but no pictures…or laughing."

"Deal, just do it."

"I'll be right back."

She got up, and went into the bathroom and came out 3 minutes later, with a robe on. And nothing underneath it.

She went to the room door, to get into the hallway, with Oliver right behind her. She opened it and stepped out. She slowly started to untie her robe bow, when Oliver stopped her, by putting his hand on her wrist.

"You know, you don't really have to do this."

"What!?" she asked quickly turning her head, making you hear a snap. "Ow. What do you mean I don't have to do it. I mean I'm glad I don't have to do it. But why?"

"Sometimes it's just fun, to play with your head." he said laughing "Your so gullible."

"Wha…"

"C'mon get in here." he pulled her into the room and they closed the door.

"I can't believe you did that to me. You knew I'd lose."

"Well duh…I am Smoken Oken. I know everything." his face had a knowing Oken smirk on it.

"Yeah, alright." she said smiling at him

"Then you won't mind if I go, and change back into my pajamas."

"What? Do you really have to?"

"Oliver, get your mind out of the gutter." Lilly was doing a great job of tormenting Oliver. He wanted to do some pretty naughty things with her, that he knew he shouldn't be thinking about ever doing with his best friend of 14 years. (There 15. Going to High School next semester.)

So Lilly went and changed into her baggy pajama pants, and comfy T-shirt. She then went and sat with Oliver on the couch and ordered a movie from the hotel's list.

They eventually picked on The Grudge 2.

There were a few jumpy and scary scenes that made Lilly move closer to Oliver on the couch. But eventually the two had fallen asleep, on the couch. Oliver was laying all the way across the couch, with Lilly right next to him. With so little room on the couch, Lilly had to be pretty close to Oliver. He had one arm slung around over her waist.

About a half hour later, Lilly's mom Claire, and Chris came walking through the door, without notice to how late it was.

"Wow, I had no clue it was 2 in the morning." Claire whispered to Chris

"Yeah, but I had a great time."

"Yeah, I knew that it would be peaceful when everyone else is in bed. The ocean is so gorgeous at night."

"Yeah. Well Oh…look at Oliver and Lilly"

Claire turned and looked at the two on the couch.

"Remind me to never leave those two alone again." she said smiling at Chris

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to my room. See you tomorrow. Do you want me to take Oliver?"

"Nah, lets leave them there. This is the only time, those two will ever be that close. Without parental vision" she said looking at the two, with a little smile on her face

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, then"

"Alright. See you."

Just then Chris slowly leaned in and caught Claire's lips in a kiss. It was so relaxing, and very enjoyable. When Chris was going to deepen it, they both heard, a loud thump on the ground, and instantly broke apart.

"Ow!" said Lilly grunting.

She had just fallen on the floor after attempting to stretch without punching Oliver in the face. But of course, her falling on the floor woke him up anyway.

Claire and Chris both ran over to the couch as Oliver helped her up from his position.

"Thanks."

As she stood up she looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Wow, you two were out late. 2:13." Lilly pointed at the clock

"Uh…Lilly it wasn't what your thinking…" said her mom

"Okay, I believe you."

"But, Lilly we really didn't do anything, we were sitting in the sand for two hours looking at the ocean."

"I believe you, I do."

Lilly knew her mom and Chris weren't doing anything, but she loved antagonizing her.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." said Chris leaving the room after waving bye.

"Yeah, me too, see you tomorrow." said Oliver yawning while getting up.

"See you later, Oliver." said Lilly and she climbed into her bed

He headed to the door and opened it.

"Lilly I'm gonna beat your butt, at Surfing tomorrow too."

"Your so on, Oken"

He then stepped out of the room and closed the door, as Lilly and her mom fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the men, that they were starting to see more then friends and co-workers.

A/N- Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na! Haha, you all thought that Oliver was going to lose. That was priceless. But don't worry, it'll happen eventually. I did my part, now you do yours, Review!


	11. I Like You

I Like You

Chapter 10

Lilly suddenly woke up from her peaceful slumber when she heard her cell phone vibrate which was right on her pillow from where she thrown it when she had gotten home from the wedding.

So she reached over sleepily and grabbed it. She pulled it close to her face cause she was squinting from the bright light now in her eyes. It was 3:13am. She had only gone to sleep about an hour ago.

The flashing mail letter was on the screen of her phone and it said 1 new message. So she clicked the 'Ok' button and first read who sent it.

It was Oliver.

What could he possibly be doing up right now? So she then scrolled down and read the message on the phone.

'_what r u doin?'_

That was it. That was the message. So Lilly decided to send back a message. She thought why not screw with Oliver's head a little, like he did with her.

'_well I was pretending that my pillow was u and I was makin out wit it.' _Lilly couldn't help but laugh. So she sent it.

'_really…hmm…then maybe I should come over huh?'_

'_my mom would kill u oken. But it would be nice. Lol'_

'_meet me in the hall'_

'_idk…'_

'_c'mon Lil'_

'_okay, I'm coming now.'_

Lilly slowly got out of bed and made sure not to wake up her mom. She tiptoed over to the room door and slowly turned the knob, and made her way into the hallway. There was a guy standing there, but you couldn't see his face. The light above them was burnt out and was only surrounded by the dim of the other lights down the hall.

"Lilly…"

"hi…" she said it low and shyly

The guy made his way over to her, and had her pinned against the wall. He started kissing her neck, which cause Lilly to moan. He made his way up to her jaw line and eventually to her lips, where he left a world of passionful kisses.

"_Oliver…"_

"Lilly…we need to talk." he said in between pants

"Yeah…I think…so too." she replied

She pushed him back a little and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hotel staff closet that just so happened to be unlocked, and don't ask me why.

"Okay…wow Oliver. That was…"

"What? It couldn't have been bad. I'm Smoken Oken"

"Oh God no, it wasn't. It was incredible. Oh I mean…uh…never mind."

He just smiled at her.

"Anyway…Oliver. Listen I can't believe I am finally saying this…but Oliver. I like you. I don't wanna be your friend gal anymore. I want to be your girlfriend. I am so sick and jealous of all the other girls liking you. I want to be yours and only yours. Why do you think that I gave you such a hard time about liking Sarah and with that stupid baby flour?"

"Really? So it's not just my lower part making me ravish you. I guess I like you too Lilly."

"Wow, Oliver I can't believe you just put my name in that lower, ravish sentence. So it's not just your man parts talking then?"

"They couldn't explain why every time I'm around you I just wanna watch you."

"Creepy…but sweet. So… what should… we do?"

He smiled again at her. He was happy, just standing there with her.

"Well…I think we should try it out. What about you?"

"I think that we should try it out too."

"Cool…so how jealous were you of Sarah and my sweet flour? Maybe we should get a baby flour so you won't feel betrayed that me and Sarah had a baby flour."

"Oliver, I hope you know what you just said…" Lilly smiled quizingly at him, and then opened that staff closet and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she leaned in and packed him on the lips. But that soon turned into a more meaningful kiss that neither wanted to depart from but had to cause they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Awe. I guess we got to go. I'll be seeing you Oken" he smirked and Oh God did she love it. So they both then quietly went back into the rooms and continued with there peaceful sleep.

A/N-Okay what did you think. I just got home from school so I thought her why not do this chapter. It's short on purpose. So there all going surfing in the next chapter.


	12. The Soul of the Sun Set

The Soul of the Sun Set

Chapter 11

As Lilly, Oliver, Chris and Claire made there way down to the taxi cab waiting outside the hotel, Lilly's phone started vibrating.

She got a text message. This time from Miley.

"_Lilly! How's your trip?"_

So of course Lilly replied back.

"_nuttin. Me and the gang r goin to breakfast to see my dad and my step mom and later were all goin surfin"_ She sent the message, as she climbed into the back seat with Oliver and here mom as Chris got into the front seat of the cab with the driver.

Her phone started vibrating again and Miley replied.

"_So any cute boys there? Did u meet anybody?"_

Lilly basically just kept texting Miley back because Oliver had fallen asleep. (No surprise there) and her mom and Chris were talking to the driver about cool sights to see before the left the next morning.

"_Actually, I have a bf. Sorry I didn't tell u sooner."_

"_Ohhhh, what's his name?"_

"_Well, it rhymes with Moliver."_

"_The only thing I can think of is Oli…Oliver? Are you and Oliver datin?"_

"_uh…yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell u Miley. I really wanted too."_

"_Yay, now you can't blame kissing anymore on just hormones. Pshhh guys r so stupid."_

Lilly smiled at Miley's message.

"_So how's Jake?"_

"_He's good. He wants me to meet his parents. What should I do?"_

"_Well go of course."_

"_Yeah, but we just started dating."_

"_Miley you've been dating for 6 months ."_

"_Yeah but…."_

"_Miley. You can do this. Obviously Jake really likes you if he wants you to meet his parents."_

"_Yeah, but he said that he was beginning to like Hannah. What if he was planning on leaving me for Hannah?"_

"_Miley, your Hannah!"_

"_That's not the point. He would be leaving me for another woman."_

"_Miley, it will all be okay trust me. But I got to go. We just got to the restaurant. Call me later."_

"_Bye."_

The cab arrived at the restaurant and they all got out. When they spotted Nicole and John inside the restaurant sitting on the cushioned waiting bench.

"Hey, sorry were late." said Claire

'Hey, guys. No problem." Nicole replied

As they all headed to there table with the waitress in front of them, Oliver and Lilly were lightly holding hands, not sure if they wanted anybody to see.

When they got to the table they all lid in. Careful for Nicole. Lilly and Oliver were of course sitting next to each other. The waitress handed every body a menu.

"Hello, I'm Lilo, I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

She took all of there orders and told everybody that she would be right back with there bread and butter for an appetizer. As Chris and Claire were absorbed in a conversation with John and Nicole Oliver took his hands under the table and grabbed Lilly's. As soon as she felt his touch she started blushing. But she got really red, when he started rubbing the inside of her palm with his thumb.

"Lilly you okay?" asked her dad John.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good it's just a little hot in here."

Oliver instantly stopped massaging her hand when all eyes were of him and Lilly.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Oliver wanna keep me company?"

"Oh sure."

As they subspecialty quickly got up and walked outside, somebody knew what was going on.

"Looks like somebody has a new boyfriend." said Nicole

"I knew it. We were right Chris." said Claire smiling at him

"So what are we going to do? I don't want my daughter to have a fun little 'time' alone with him." said John

"John you don't even know the boy. Leave Lilly alone, it's her first boyfriend."

"I'm just saying I don't want my daughter to look like my wife next week."

"Hey!" said Nicole giving him an angry stare

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Oh don't you dare start with me Jonathan Roger Truscott."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

When Oliver and Lilly were outside, Oliver quickly pulled Lilly close to him and kissed her.

"Oliver no. Not where my parents can see us. I don't think they wanna see there only daughter making out with a boy in front of a restaurant. You know how my mom feels about public displays of affection."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just I…

"Did I do something…

"No Oliver. Your great just…

"I mean you were fine before we came here."

"Yeah that was also before, I had to see my dad and Nicole…look at each other…like there was no tomorrow."

"Lilly, that's because they love each other. That's kind of why there married and expecting a little flour."

"Oliver, that's not the point. The more I see my dad smile the less I see my mom's happiness. I know that she feels bad about being single. I know that she wants another baby besides me. I just really want her to be happy. I know that she feels jealous of Nicole just because she's happy and way younger then my mom. Oliver I can't do this. This stress is like killing me. I just want to go ride the waves. I just…I don't want to end up like my mom in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be alone Oliver. I want to have a little flour and a husband who loves me. This is really weird me telling you this, but do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Lilly you don't have to worry, everything will work out. You'll find a guy to take care of you, and give you a little flour. And make you hap…"

"Oliver, I want you to be that guy." she said cutting in a sentence before he finished his. When she said that she looked away to afraid to look in his eyes.

That's when he lifted her head and kissed her with the most passionate kiss EVER!

"Lilly…I love you."

"What?"

"I do, I love you. I'm telling you now. Not in the friend way, in the boyfriend I really love you way. Really I love you, I don't care if you don't say it, I don't want you to say it unless you really mean it, I just wanted to say it to you, I really care about you."

"Oliver…I love you too." She said this with so much emotion.

She then went and jumped up and wrapped here legs around his waist and hung on to the back of his neck as they both shared another few emotionful kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and hung on for dear life.

Claire and Chris made there way out to tell Oliver and Lilly that the waitress was back and ready take there orders. But all of a sudden Claire came to a halt when she saw Lilly and Oliver. She just couldn't interrupt that beautiful moment. As Chris looked at them he smiled, then at Claire.

"You know, that looks like fun. Maybe we should try that later Claire." said Chris

"Oh, shut it Chris" she said smiling and turning to look at him. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before saying:

"Tag your it." She then ran around the restaurant but of course Chris caught her and grabbed her around the waist. He then brought her in for a very own romantic kiss herself.

Eventually…

Everybody stopped with the mad make out party and went in and ate there food etc…

Then after that, they all went to the beach finally for some surfing.

They spent the whole day just tanning, and surfing, listening to the Beach Boys, playing Marco, Polo, and Lilly even taught Oliver some new surfing tricks that he mastered by the end of the day when they all were ready to leave.

"That was so much fun. I'm really going to miss this place." said Lilly

"Yeah, me too. But I kind of miss Malibu." said Oliver

"Yeah, me too. Hey I talked to Miley."

"What she say?"

"Jake invited her over for dinner, to meet his family. She doesn't think that Jake likes her as much as Hannah."

"But she is Hannah."

"That's what I said. Anyway, she told me that Jake said that he was starting to get a thing for Hannah. But she is worried that if she hadn't told Jake she was Hannah, he would have made a move on her. Yada yada yada."

"No way, You have no clue how much Jake talks about Miley. It's actually rather annoying."

"Awwww…"

"No, I mean he talks about her so much, that it really really annoys you."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh Oliver look the sun's setting. Hey mom, me and Oliver will meet you at the hotel. Were going to watch the sun set."

Lilly grabbed Oliver's hand and ran back over to the beach and sat down in the sand. It was so beautiful. Perfect way to end a Hawaii trip. He put his arm around her shoulder and layed back in the sand with Lilly laying right next to him.

"Wow, Oliver. Were looking at the Soul of the Sun Set. This is so romantic."

"When did you become a poet?" he asked chuckling

She just took her right hand and lightly smacked him on his chest.

"Knock it off. You first made fun of my painting then my poetry." she said pretending to be sad

"Yeah, but remember where the argument got us?"

"How could I forget. My head still hurts from being slammed against the school wall, Oliver." she said laughing

"Yeah, well my butt still hurts from being thrown on the ground by you."

"Oh suck it up, big baby." she said laughing "Last one back to the hotel, owes the other one a movie." Lilly said getting and running

"Your so on, Truscott!" He got up and started running too hoping to win, even though he knew perfectly well that he was going to let her win.

FIN.

A/N-Okay there was that chapter. I love all the reviews thank-you so much. Did you guys know that I really want to write movie scripts? Lol Just telling you. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 12.

Peace Out!


	13. Thank You!

A/N- Hey guys! I just wanted to say to all of you, thanks for the great reviews. I am having such a great time writing this story. I would really appreciate if you would check out all of my other stories. They're loliver and HP. I am currently writing the next chapter of Finger Painting. Did you guys like Chap 11? I hope you did, cause I just needed a way to end there wedding vacation. So I guess I'll talk to you all later. Peace Out!

SweetAngelOfMusic


	14. YET ANOTHER AN

A/N- Hey people, this story isn't over. lol I have seen a few reviews saying what a great story this is make a sequel. As much as I love that you guys want me to write more, this story isn't over yet. Oh and I do plan on writing a sequel. Eventually this story will be over, but I already have the sequel planned out, and what's going to happen in the end of this chapter. So wooo! Happy Reading!

SweetAngelOfMusic


	15. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 12

Lilly, Oliver, Chris, and Lilly's mom Claire had checked out of the hotel at noon, and went to say good bye to the family who hadn't left Hawaii yet. They went to give there farewell's to Lilly's dad and new step mom, and a few of her aunts and uncles.

Lilly's dad promised that he would come and visit Lilly for her birthday which was October 13. She was going to have a little party on the beach with all her friends and family. It was great that her dad wanted to come and see her for her 15th birthday.

When they were finished saying goodbye they headed to the airport and checked in and went through security. There flight left at 3:05pm. They would be home about 8:30.But they had to drive up to Malibu from L.A. so they would get home at exactly 8:30pm.

Today was Monday, and Oliver and Lilly were skipping school because Oliver's parents said that it would be okay. They would have to go back to school tomorrow sadly. But they were kind of happy to be able to see there best friend Miley again.

The same thing happened to the four of them again on the airplane. They all got separate seats. Basically it was the same arrangement, as it was when they were on there way to Hawaii. Oliver and Lilly in the back and Chris and Claire up front.

Claire knew that she should have been a bit mad about the flight making them sit in different seats from where they had originally planned on sitting, but she was kind of just enjoying being with Chris without her daughter making little smooch sounds.

Plus she knew that Oliver and Lilly might just want to talk.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is your pilot speaking. Our destination is Los Angeles, California. The current temperature is 82 degrees with cloudy skies. We plan on getting there around 8:15 tonight. Please fasten your seatbelts, and put your seats in there upright position. For safety issues please put your food trays up. We also ask for no-smoking on this flight. The stewardess will be around with beverages shortly after our departure and we ask that you take your non using carry on bags, and put them in the compartment above you and make sure that it's latched or place them under your seat. Please turn all of your electronics off until we land. Now stay tuned for the video on what to do in case of an emergency. Enjoy your flight."

"I am so tired for some reason." said Lilly

"Could it be your non stop texting me last night." said Oliver skimming the pamphlet on air safety.

"Excuse me? Let's not forget who sent the first text saying 'I wonder if dolphins eat MNM's.'" said Lilly with a comeback to the blame on her.

Oliver had no response. He just looked at her, squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"You never let me have anything." he said

Lilly couldn't help but laughing because she remembered the last time he said that.

When the plane had made it to the runway it gathered speed and took off. The turbulence was really bad. So Lilly's first instinct was grabbing what ever was closest to her, which just so happened to be Oliver's hand. She squeezed it like Jake Gyllanhaal squeezed Emmy Rossum's hand in 'The Day After Tomorrow'.

All Oliver did was silently make an ow mute with his mouth. No sound came from him,. But you could tell his hand went numb.

When the plane starting calming down, Lilly released her grip on Oliver's hand but didn't let go.

So Oliver and Lilly passed the time on the plane by talking, playing cards, and sleeping. Then Oliver came up with a great idea.

"Hey Lilly, you need to use the bathroom don't you?" he asked smirking

"No, I'm okay, but I'll move if you have to get through." she said oblivious to what he was asking

"Oh, but I thought that you really had to go…" he said. She looked up at him and then realized what he meant under the bathroom excuse.

"Oh…yeah. I have to go real bad." she slowly got up and headed for the back lavatory.

She checked to see if there was a stewardess in the back on the plane, but they were all up front delivering drinks. As she made her way into the bathroom Oliver sneakily followed behind, making sure no one saw them.

When they were in the lavatory they started making out, with Lilly sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around Oliver, her ands behind his neck, and his arms around her back.

Lilly knew that her and Oliver weren't ready to do anything more than make out. She just wasn't ready. He knew she wasn't ready too. Not that they ever talked about it, but she would tell him. (Plus I mean c'mon they are freakin 14 years old. They not a bag of horndogs.)

They heard a knock on the door of the lavatory.

"Please return to your seats. We will be expecting some turbulence."

Oliver and Lilly got interrupted again.

"It never fails…" said Oliver before letting Lilly get loose of his grasp. She jumped off the sink and slowly opened the lavatory door before stepping out. She made sure that no one was around yet again to accuse them of anything. So as she stepped out of the lavatory Oliver slowly followed behind her, and then walked back to there seats.

When they got there they fastened there seatbelts. Shortly after, they met more turbulence.

"I'm bored. Plus I miss Miley." Lilly stated

"Yeah, but Hawaii was so cool. We have to go again." said Oliver with a smirk on his face.

"Oliver, you need to get your mind out of the gutter." said Lilly smirking too.

So finally after about 2 more hours of talking, and sleeping the plane could see the airport. Then it shortly hit the ground, and slowly…very slowly pulled into side of the airport.

"Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking. American Airlines would like to be the first to welcome you too Los Angeles, California. The time is 8:08, and the current temperature is 72 degrees. The seatbelt sign is still on so please remain in your seats until it has been turned off. On your way out please feel free to grab a brochure on how you can get free air miles. We hope that you fly with American Airlines again in the future. Goodnight."

So when the seatbelt sign went off everybody grabbed there carry on's and made there way out of the airplane and through the terminal. That's where Oliver and Lilly met her mom and Chris once again.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." said Lilly's mom. "Lilly do you have to go?"

"No, I'm fine." Lilly replied

"Yeah, I should empty the tank too." said Chris

"Alright, well you two wait here." Claire said before heading off to the bathroom with Chris. (don't worry there going to different bathrooms lol)

Oliver walked over to the window to look out at L.A., as Lilly put her ipod into her carry on.

She walked over to where Oliver was and looked out at the view as well.

"Yay, were back Oliver!" Lilly said in a high pitched shriek of happiness before jumping into Oliver's arms and giving him a hug.

"…home sweet home." she whispered in his ear, giving him tingles.

A/N-Okay what do you think? Yeah, Oliver and Lilly probably wouldn't do that stuff in a plane on the regular Hannah Montana but I want to make it interesting. Did you like this chap? Trust me things will get better now that there home. REVIEW PLZ!!!


	16. The Dinner Party PART 1

The Dinner Party (part 1)

Chapter 13

By the time that the four of them had reached Malibu it was 10:30. The traffic was terrible. Everybody was still jet lagged, so it was kind of hard to wake up in the morning for school and work.

Lilly's mom had to pry Lilly out of bed even though she didn't want to go to work as well. Lilly was like super glued to her bed. But she eventually got up to the sound of her Mom yelling that she wouldn't have a birthday party if she didn't get up.

So Lilly once again dragged herself out of bed and once _again _tripped over a skateboard right in front of her bed but this time fell into a pile of magazines.

"It never fails." Lilly just laid there like a drama queen would be if she lost the crown at Prom.

"You better be up!" yelled her mom from downstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Lilly yelled back down.

So then she got up from the floor, took a shower got dressed etc… She made her way downstairs for breakfast with her backpack and skateboard in hand.

"So you only got 2 more weeks until summer vacation. You excited?" asked her mom

"Well, yeah! I'll see you later I gotta go." said Lilly before grabbing a breakfast bar and heading out the door.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"Lilly in 15." said Jackson looking out the front door

"So have you seen Lilly yet?" asked Robbie Ray

"Nope, but her and Oliver started going out."

"You owe me 10 bucks, dad." said Jackson holding out his hand waiting for the money

"I am done betting with you Jackson." said Robbie Ray handing over the 10 bucks

"Don't be a sore loser, dad." said Jackson

"5,4,3,2,1"

"Lilly!"

"Miley!"

Miley went over to Lilly and they hugged.

"How was Hawaii?" asked Miley grabbing her backpack and sweater

"It was great."

"I heard that you and Oliver are going out." said Robbie Ray

"Miley, you told him?" whispered Lilly in her ear

"Sorry, I didn't know that I wasn't suppose too."

"Yeah, Mr. Stewart coincidinkily me and Oliver both like each other…coincidinkily" said Lilly smiling

"Well, that's great Lilly." said Robbie Ray

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Oliver!" everybody in the room said as he walked in there house. Oliver held out his arms like he was ready to hug somebody, which Lilly thought was for her but instead…

"Oooo, Muffins!" he walked straight to them and took two out of the basket.

"Help yourself, I got like 5 basket fulls just because I did a commercial for Happy Muffin."

"Lucky…" said Oliver then grabbed another muffin from the basket

"Well, it's nice to know, that you love hugging muffins more than your girlfriend." said Lilly pretending to be sad.

"Awww, Lilly" he walked over to her with his arms wide open again and wrapped his arms around her. He arms were stuck to her side.

"Oliver I know that your fantasizing about your muffin behind my head cause I can feel your drooling."

"Wha…t? I was..not…I was thinking about you…of course." said Oliver trying to cover it up

"I'll let you have your moment." said Lilly smirking at turning to look at Miley

"So when's your family dinner?" asked Lilly

"Tonight. Man, I'm so nervous."

"Is Jake gonna introduce you as Hannah or Miley?" asked Lilly

"You know, I never thought about that. Well, I'll ask him later."

"We'll see you later, dad."

Miley grabbed her backpack before they all headed for the door and went outside.

"You be careful with them Jackson. I don't want to have to explain to two sets of parents that I went crazy and let you drive them to school." said Robbie Ray slightly smiling and smirking.

"Oh, don't worry dad, don't you trust your own, son?"

"Depends what it is."

Robbie ray was somewhat laughing, when Jackson headed for his car.

He drove them to school that day, and I tell you it was a beyond boring day. They learned some math, some English, you know, the none important things. Lol

But lunch for Oliver and Lilly was a different story.

_It was lunch time about 12:03. Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jake all ate lunch at the same table. When Miley and Jake were arguing about which horror movie was better, Oliver and Lilly were the farthest thing from an argument._

_When Lilly was taking a bite from her Mac and cheese, Oliver slowly crept his hand under the table and grabbed her hand slowly. He was slowly running his fingers up and down her forearm. This reminded her from when in Hawaii he had done the same thing, and everybody thought that she was sick cause she turned a violent shade of red._

"_Lilly are you okay?" Miley asked_

"_I'm fine, it's really hot in here." she said, trying to be convincing using the same excuse she used in Hawaii. _

_Lilly wasn't a good actress, like Miley, so you could tell when she wasn't being honest._

"_I'll be right back, I need to go buy…a soda. I'm sooo…thirsty. And coinkidinkely were in the cafeteria so, I'll be right back. Oliver do you need **anything?**" she asked, trying to get him to play along._

"_Yeah, can you get me a…pretzel, and a bag of Doritos, um…the new spicy kind…and"_

"_Never mind, your coming with me." she said kicking him while standing up, and pulling him away from there table._

_When they were out of earshot, Miley and Jake were left alone at the table._

"_There going to go makeout, right?" asked Jake_

"_Probably, I hope they don't get caught." Miley replied_

"_You know…maybe we should find a closet…or something." said Jake hinting to Miley_

"_Maybe later, Zombie boy" she said stuffing a corndog in his mouth._

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**4:00pm Miley's Room**

"Okay, how does this look?"

"Miley, it's fine."

"You said that about the last 8 dresses I tried on."

Miley was trying to figure out what she was going to wear to dinner with Jake's family. She was not sure which one she wanted to wear.

"Well, they all look good."

"Lilly, please. Which one do you like more? Which one suits me? I need something, that's…girly…confident…but not conceited…has a touch of Miley and Hannah to it…and will make Jake's jaw drop to the floor, but not make me look like a hooker to The Ryan's."

"Okay, Miley calm down."

"Okay, well I think I'm going to wear the pink one."

"Yeah…that ones …great hiccup"

"What was that?"

"Nothing hiccup"

"You hiccup when your lying. You don't like the pink one do you?"

"No, I love it hiccup"

"Lilly…"

"Okay, fine…I like the sparkly white one better."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that one."

She ran to her closet and pulled it out. She went and got changed into it. She came out about 5 minutes later with the matching shoes.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Does it look okay?"

"It's great."

"Okay. Good. It's not too…revealing is it?"

It was a white sparkly dress, that ties around the neck but layered down in sheer white to her knees.

"No, it's fine. Now lets do your hair."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

By the time that Miley was ready to go it was 5:58pm. Dinner at Jake's was 6:30pm.

"Knock, knock."

"Ooo, that must be Jake."

"Okay, little lady. I want you home by 11:00." said Robbie Ray giving her a hug

"Don't worry dad."

Jackson went and answered the door.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Ryan."

They both gave the quick hand shake/hug that most men give.

"Hey, Mil…ey."

Well Miley had made his jaw drop a lot more than she had planned. But that was good.

"You look…gorgeous." said Jake walking closer to her

"Thanks. You look great too." she said blushing

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. We'll see you later dad."

"Be good, Bud."

Jake and Miley then left the house. They walked out and outside was his limo.

"Oh, a limo…I've never been in one of these before." she said joking and smiling'

"Yeah, well…I'm a giver."

They both got inside and closed the door. The driver soon started driving which gave Miley and Jake time to talk.

"So…I still can't believe how beautiful you look."

"Jake…stop." she said blushing "You'll make me wanna jump your bones."

"Miley, you are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen, your eyes are…amazing…"

"Okay, stop Dr. Love."

He leaned in and kissed her slowly on the lips, then picked up the kiss by speeding it up a bit more, with passion. Miley was slowly pushed down to the seat they were both sitting on, with Jake on top of her.

He started kissing her neck.'

"Jake, stop. I'm gonna get a hickey, then your parents will think I'm a slut."

"Miley, why do you have to do this to me?" he asked getting off her.

As she sat up she fixed her hair, and reapplied her lip gloss.

"Jake…your not dating me because you…want to get lucky right?"

"Wha…Miley. Miley no chance. I'm dating you because I think your great, your nice, you don't put up with my fame, you are great to your friends, I would never use you. Never. Even if our relationship doesn't work out…

He turned her head to look in his eyes

"If our relationship doesn't work out sometime in the future, I tell you I will kill any man who dares to use you. I will kill him, like nobody knows. And I will do anything to make this relationship work with you. You're the girl, I love being around. I love you Miley."

"You do?" she was shocked, but happy

"Yeah…trust me I've been thinking about telling you that for weeks now."

"I…I love you too, Jake." she quickly grabbed him and kissed him with so much emotion. But she pulled away after 3 seconds.

"And, I'm in no rush, to lose it yet." said Jake turning red

"So…you haven't done it yet?" Miley couldn't believe it.

"What? Do I look like I sleep around?" he was shocked

"Oh, no, no, no. I just mean, with all the girls that want you…that maybe you had done…things." Miley said this, turning away from looking at him

"Nope. Well You haven't…either right?" he was curious

"No, I am not ready."

"Well, at least we know and understand, were not ready for a bigger step yet."

"Yeah. Oh and…when you said that you were starting to fall for Hannah, what did you mean? Were you going to…leave me…for Hannah?"

The only thing Jake did, was ignore her looking into his eyes, as he stared out the window right past her head.

A/N-Muhahahahahaha, I am the meanest person ever! Muhahahahahaha. Cliffy. Did you like it? You know the drill, I write, you review. Peace Out!


	17. The Dinner Part PART 2

The Dinner Party (Part 2)

Chapter14

**Last Chapter**

_"Yeah. Oh and…when you said that you were starting to fall for Hannah, what did you mean? Were you going to…leave me…for Hannah?"_

_The only thing Jake did, was ignore her looking into his eyes, as he stared out the window right past her head._

XOXO

"Jake? Jake?" asked Miley worriedly

"Driver stop!" yelled Jake to the driver

"What's wrong?" Miley asked very worried now

"Over there!" he pointed out the window at a car that just splashed into the wash.

"Oh my god!" Miley yelled when she looked over.

Jake had noticed it because the driver just stopped at a red light and noticed a huge splash come from the wash.

The driver quickly pulled over to the side of the road as Jake jumped out of the car and ran towards the wash. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled #911.

"Yeah, I just saw a car fall into the wash. I think they lost control of the car and couldn't stop."

"Were on Fort and Cherry Street, Malibu. Ok thank you!" Jake kept running to the wash to see if the person was alive or not. There wasn't much water in the wash, but just enough to slowly creep into the car.

The car was a little blue jeep 2 doors.

Miley was running after Jake, she finally caught up when Jake through of his shoes and took his shirt off.

"Oh my God, that looks like Jackson's car."

Jake took aware of this and slowly made his way down into the wash, trying not to fall.

"Jake, be careful." she yelled down to him

They could hear the siren's coming, and Jake was almost to the bottom of the wash, his pants were starting to get wet the closer he got. Finally he was in the wash and the water was up to above his belly button.

He pulled himself over to the car, the water was now getting faster as it flowed into the car, when he reached it he looked in and it was true, it was Jackson in the car.

Jake tried opening the door but it was jammed from the capacity of the water. Jackson's forehead was bleeding and he was unconscious. He had his head on the steering wheel.

Since Jake couldn't get the door open he just leaned in through the open window and tried to see if he could wakeup Jackson. It didn't work, Jackson was very unconscious. Miley was crying now, because she was afraid that Jackson was dead.

Jake climbed farther into the car as he moved Jackson's face from the steering wheel. Jake tried like 4 times to reach Jackson's seatbelt and finally unlatched it.

He used all his might to pull Jackson out of the car, he was a little bit jammed but eventually got him out a little easier, he pulled really hard his last tug and pulled Jackson out of the car. He almost fell from Jackson's wait but managed to keep from falling.

A few police cars, and ambulances just got there and there siren's were piercing. They ran as fast as they could down to where Jake was pulling Jackson out of the water.

"Is he breathing?" asked one of the police officers urgently

"Yeah, I think. He was the only one in the car too." said Jake handing over Jackson to them.

Somebody carried Jackson up from the wash and helped Jake up as well. They finally got to the street and quickly put Jackson on a white rolling bed and rushed him to the ambulance.

"Are you coming sir?" asked one of the police officers as he was running towards Miley.

"Yeah!"

"I'm coming too! I'm his sister!" yelled Miley

They both quickly got into the ambulance as it drove them too the nearest hospital.

XOXO

Robbie Ray just got notified that his son was in an accident and that his daughter and he boyfriend was there too. Also that Jake saved Jackson's life.

When Robbie got to the hospital he saw Miley and Jake sitting together. She was leaning on him, with his arm around her. Talking to her, soothing her mind from worry.

Robbie ran over to them and was full of questions.

"Bud, how's he doing?"

"He's in the ER. We don't know how he is." Miley began crying and Jake held her tighter.

"Bud, I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Dad." she let go of Jake and hugged her dad. "We already lost mom…I don't want to lose Jackson either."

"I'm sure he's fine." He just continued to hug his daughter. "Did you call Lilly and Oliver yet?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you go do that, I need to talk to Jake."

"Okay." Miley tried not to cry anymore as she got up and went to find a pay phone because she left her cell phone at home.

"Jake, I just wanted to say, that I really appreciate what you did for Jackson and my family. You're a great guy, and I'm happy your dating my little girl. Your welcome in my house anytime."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart"

Jake gave Mr. Stewart a manly hug, and Jake told him, what exactly happened.

XOXO

Miley had just called Lilly's phone and told her what happened to Jackson. They were on there way.

As Miley was walking back to find Jake and her dad she passed a room that was currently very full of doctors.

"We have to stable him, or he won't make it." yelled one of the doctors

Miley wanted to see what was going on.

"His heart rate is going up! C'mon if we don't hurry he won't make it!"

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!!" the machine was getting faster and faster, until all you could here was BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Groans could be heard all in the room.

"Game over. Who's gonna call it?"

"Jackson Stewart. Time Of Death 11:57."

A/N-OOOOO Jackson!!!!! Lol. This can't be good. What's gonna happen next? Well, if you review I'll write.


	18. Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter**

Miley had just called Lilly's phone and told her what happened to Jackson. They were on there way. As Miley was walking back to find Jake and her dad she passed a room that was currently very full of doctors.

"We have to stable him, or he won't make it." yelled one of the doctors

Miley wanted to see what was going on.

"His heart rate is going up! C'mon if we don't hurry he won't make it!"

"Beep Beep Beep Beep!!" the machine was getting faster and faster, until all you could here was BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Groans could be heard all in the room.

"Game over. Who's gonna call it?"

"Jackson Stewart. Time Of Death 11:57."

XOXO

"Bud! Wakeup!"

Miley instantly woke up by the sound of her dad, and him shaking her awake.

"Oh god, Jackson he's dead!" she was crying now when she looked around. She was at the time leaning on Jake.

"No, No Miley, your brother is fine. You fell asleep Bud!"

"But I saw it. I went and called Lilly and Oliver and I heard them say that he was dead!"

"No, Miley. When I got here, you were asleep so I called Lilly and Oliver for you. There coming now." Robbie Ray was trying to calm her down from worry.

"Well, then how's Jackson?" she asked worried and relieved at the same time

"The doctor said that he's fine, he has a few scratches, a few fractures but he's fine. If it wasn't for Jake he could have drowned."

"Oh, thank god." Miley got up and hugged her dad.

"They said we can see him an about an hour. So why don't you and Jake go down to the cafeteria, while I call your aunt Dolly."

"Okay." Miley was wiping her tears away.

As her dad walked off with his cell phone, it gave Miley and Jake time to talk.

"I love you so much Jake!" She instantly hugged him and she began crying again

"I love you too Miley. I'm glad your brothers fine." he said reassuring her and stroking her hair.

They weren't looking at each other, she had her head hidden in his chest.

"He could have died…you have no idea how much I really love you Jake. That was really cool what you did for him."

"Miley, don't worry about it. I would do anything for you and your family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" She looked up at him when he said this. Her tears were now slowly stopping on there own.

"That's sweet Jake! Okay, so me and my family have something to ask you." she said with a slight smile starting to form on her face with tear stained cheeks

"I should really stop trying so hard to be so generous." he said starting to laugh

"No, stop, listen." She slapped him playfully across the arm. "Me and my family want to know…if you want to come down to Tennessee, with us for the Annual Stewart Family Reunion."

"Really? So I'm part of the family, huh?" he asked with a joking smile on his face.

"Of course. I mean you did save my brother's life. Your always welcomed in my family."

"Well, count me in."

"Really? Great!"

She jumped in his arms, so that her arms were around his neck. Basically like a hug, but her feet weren't touching the ground.

"God, I love you Miley!" he went in for a sweet gentle kiss, which was quickly interrupted by Miley's dad coming back to join them. So he instantly let her go.

"Hmmm Hmmm." he cleared his throat when he got up to them

"I just asked Jake if he wanted to come to the family reunion."

"I'm guessing he said yes."

"Yeah! It's gonna be fun, but let's keep him away from Uncle Earl when throwing darts after the 9th beer." Miley said laughing

"Yeah, I remember when he through one and it hit your Aunt Jo's car."

"That one was bad. Remember, she chased him around with her 10 inch heels in her hands for 3 days straight." Miley was feeling much better now. But she still really wanted to see Jackson.

Jake's cell phone began ringing and it was Lilly calling him. Jake's ring tone was this fun-hip-hop-silly song that wasn't a real song.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake. Is Jackson okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor's said he was fine."

"That was so brave of you to save him. It's all over the news. Jake Ryan fights the Reaper."

"Wow. So are you and Oliver coming now?"

"Oh, Oliver is really….sick! He said that he was puking and can't come. But I'll be right there."

"Well, alright Lilly. If you do see Oliver, tell him we hope he gets better."

"Will do! I'll see you in a little bit."

Jake then hung up the phone and turned back to Miley and her dad.

"Oliver's sick. I guess he's vomiting everywhere. Lilly's coming though."

"Alright. I hope he's okay." said Miley worried

"Lilly said that he was fine."

So about 15 minutes later Miley was playing with Jake's cell phone and had drank about 2 and a half cans of soda. Miley needed to pee.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. I have to go so bad. I'll be right back." Miley then walked into the direction of the bathroom and saw Lilly running down the hall almost knocking over a man with a pile of bed sheets in his hand.

"Miley is he okay?"

"Jackson? He's fine. But go find Jake and my dad I have to pee."

"Okay." Miley smiled at her friend and walked over to where Jake and her dad were at.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Lilly." the two men said.

Robbie Ray's cell phone began ringing, and it was there aunt Dolly calling.

"I'll be right back, reception's horrible here."

He then headed for the exit, which left Jake and Lilly alone.

"I still can't believe how brave you were Jake." said Lilly blushing.

"It was nothing. Hey you hungry, I'm going to get some chips or something."

"I'm a little hungry now that you mention it."

The two then headed to the 2 snack machines in a tiny little room that was empty.

XOXO

Miley was relieved that she finally went pee, and after washing her hands she put make up under her eyes to get rid of the bags of tiredness.

Jake's cell phone began ringing on the side of the sink, where she had placed it.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"No, it's Miley."

"Hey, Miles, it's Oliver…why do you have Jake's phone?"

"Got bored, started texting people. Are you feeling okay?"

"What?"

"How are you feeling. Are you still vomiting? Is it contagious?"

"Miley, what are you talking about?"

"Lilly…she told Jake you…were sick." trying to sort things out. Something wasn't right.

"No. I'm fine. I just got to Lilly's house and her mom said that she already went to the hospital and told her that Lilly said that I told her, my parents were going to drive me."

"Well, that's weird." Miley was majorly confused, of why Lilly would do this.

" She kept talking about how brave Jake was. Miley I'm her boyfriend how am I suppose to look good, now that Jake saved a life?"

"Oh No!"

XOXO

"So do you want cheetos or Sun chips? The only two that are left." said Jake putting the money in but not pushing any buttons.

He looked at her. She didn't say anything. That's when Lilly did the most un-like Lilly thing ever. She quickly through her lips at Jake and caught him in a kiss. He wasn't kissing back, just completely starstruck. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't thinking. He just knew that he didn't want to kiss back. Not because he didn't like Lilly. It was because he **loved **Miley.

When she kissed him, it sent him flying back into the food machine.

That's when…

"Oh my god!" came the dry, low raspy voice of crying little Miley Stewart in her white sparkly dress with tear stained cheeks.

A/N- Well? Did you like it? I had to do this. Don't worry, things will get better.


	19. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

Chapter 16

**WARNING:** Mild violence and strong language. If offended while reading this, I gave you a head's up, so don't come crying to me!

**Last Chapter**

"So do you want cheetos or Sun chips? The only two that are left." said Jake putting the money in but not pushing any buttons.

He looked at her. She didn't say anything. That's when Lilly did the most un-like Lilly thing ever. She quickly through her lips at Jake and caught him in a kiss. He wasn't kissing back, just completely star struck. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't thinking. He just knew that he didn't want to kiss back. Not because he didn't like Lilly. It was because he **loved **Miley. When she kissed him, it sent him flying back into the food machine.

That's when…

"Oh my god!" came the dry, low raspy voice of crying little Miley Stewart in her white sparkly dress with tear stained cheeks.

XOXO

Miley just stood there for about 2 seconds as Jake finally got the control to push her off him.

"MILEY!" Jake yelled as she ran as far away as she could and he tried running to catch her but he just saw her run back into the girls bathroom. He really REALLY needed to talk to her.

Lilly was still in the snack room all alone. She couldn't believe what she just did. She was leaning against the snack machine as she slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she was contemplating what she had just done with her best friend's boyfriend when she herself had a boyfriend.

"What have I done?" she said in unbelief and unison.

XOXO

Miley quickly dialled Oliver's cell with Jake's phone that she still had, but had to pause from hitting the numbers, because she thought that she was going to be sick. She locked herself into a stall and sat down on top of the toilet. She put her head between her legs and slowly started crying.

She had never been so hurt in her life. Besides when her mom died, but she was kind of young, but could still remember it.

"Oh god!" she said crying harder.

She picked her head up from her knees and finished calling Oliver's cell and pushed the send button.

"Oliver…" She said crying really hard now " The worst thing ever just happened…"

XOXO

As soon as Oliver heard what happened from Miley he got a ride to the hospital and was unaware of how strong his actions were going to be.

He ran into the hospital and saw Jake sitting in a waiting room near the entrance with Miley's dad. Jake had his head in his hands, and Robbie Ray had no idea what happened, since Miley hadn't come out of the girls bathroom yet. He just thought that Jake was probably just tired.

Oliver came running over to him, where his violence came out to play.

"I can't believe you, you stupid mother fucker!" yelled Oliver causing attention. Jake looked up at him tiredly.

"I can't believe you, made out with my girlfriend!" he yelled causing more people to look at him.

Jake stood up and just looked at him.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me in the snack room. I swear, and don't yell at me, cause my girlfriend hates my guts right now!" he yelled back

Robbie Ray instantly stood up in case of a fight he had no idea that he would ever have to step into.

"Don't give me that shit! What the hell were you guys doing? Me and Lilly just started dating and you had to go and do this shit!"

"Oliver I didn't touch your girlfriend!" Jake yelled back, pissed off like nobody knew.

"Bullshit!" Oliver lunged at Jake. He tried tackling him down to the ground. They were wrestling. Oliver had Jake under him as he tried punching him but only got a few swings in, when Jake regained his composure and got out from underneath Oliver and punched him a few times in the face. They were really hard, strong, man punches. (He was also sexy when he did it to. : D)

Security came running down as soon as they heard there was a fight. Jake was beating the shit out of Oliver. All around Jake could here flashes of cameras all around the two. He knew that it was probably the paparazzi.

The security came and grabbed Jake off Oliver and grabbed them both without letting them go. They were both trying hard as hell to beat the bloody pulp out of the other.

"STOP, STOP NOW!" Security yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Jake trying to shrug off the security guard.

"If you two can't control yourselves you till both be banded from this hospital and I will call the cops!" yelled one of the security guards

"Okay. Were good!" yelled Oliver

The security guards let the two guys go, and made sure to watch them.

As soon as Jake was let go of, he headed for the exit. He had a few cuts on his face that were bleeding a little bit, his white button up shirt he was wearing was kind of torn. He didn't have his jacket on, because he took it off when he started drifting off to sleep and used it as a pillow. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was now sexily messy.

He headed out the hospital doors where he could here people yelling "Jake Jake look over here!"

But he just kept on walking. Where was he going?

Nobody knew.

A/N-Sorry for the language. I had to throw in a fight scene somewhere. Lol Well here ya go! Did you like it? Review.


	20. Helpless

Helpless

Chapter 17

**Last Chapter:**

Security came running down as soon as they heard there was a fight. Jake was beating the shit out of Oliver. All around Jake could here flashes of cameras all around the two. He knew that it was probably the paparazzi.

The security came and grabbed Jake off Oliver and grabbed them both without letting them go. They were both trying hard as hell to beat the bloody pulp out of the other.

"STOP, STOP NOW!" Security yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." said Jake trying to shrug off the security guard.

"If you two can't control yourselves you till both be banded from this hospital and I will call the cops!" yelled one of the security guards

"Okay. Were good!" yelled Oliver

The security guards let the two guys go, and made sure to watch them.

As soon as Jake was let go of, he headed for the exit. He had a few cuts on his face that were bleeding a little bit, his white button up shirt he was wearing was kind of torn. He didn't have his jacket on, because he took it off when he started drifting off to sleep and used it as a pillow. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was now sexily messy.

He headed out the hospital doors where he could here people yelling "Jake Jake look over here!"

But he just kept on walking. Where was he going?

Nobody knew.

XOXO

Miley was crying against the bathroom door. She heard Oliver and Jake yelling. She knew that Oliver was mad, but she didn't want to get into it. But only a few minutes later she heard, everything quiet again. It must be over.

She slowly walked out of the girls bathroom after drying her eyes and saw Oliver putting a band aid on his arm, and a few bleeding cuts on his face, along with a now starting to swell purple eye.

"Oliver." said Miley walking up to him "Are you okay?"

"You know, your boyfriend is a prick."

"Oliver, stop!" said Miley trying to calm him down

"Miley your boyfriend is the most disgusting pig ever, kissing my girlfriend. How can you just HIDE YOUR FACE AND DEFEND THAT LITTLE WEASEL!" he said raising his voice, but not really yelling.

"No! No Oliver!" Miley raised her voice to. It was very trebly. "I just found out 4 hours ago, that my brother was in a car accident. I was there when he got put in that ambulance. This is frightening to me like hell, because being back in this hospital reminds me of when I came to visit my mom when she was going through her Leukaemia treatments! My boyfriend just cheated on me with my best friend! So don't you dare, yell at me when I am as screwed up as I am now!"

Miley was fuming but she just turned away and ran as far away as she could from Oliver. It's true, Oliver did feel bad about what he said to Miley, but she needed to here what he had to say. Mr. Jake Ryan, could get any lady. But he didn't have to take HIS lady. That's what Oliver thought. He still had no idea that Jake saved Jackson. All he knew, was that he was in a car accident and Miley was there.

Miley ran outside and sat out on the benches just looking at the stars. Her dad came walking out shortly after.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" he said sitting down next to her on the bench.

She began silently, crying.

"Bud, tell me what happened." he said trying to comfort her.

"I saw Jake and Lilly…kissing in the snack room." she said lifting her head, turning to look at her dad, who saw the tears slowly drip down her face.

"Oh…Bud." he didn't know what to do. He really wished his wife was here to help with this girl….problem. Meaning boys.

She turned to his chest and began crying in it. He rubbed her back to tell her everything was gonna be fine.

"So, they say we can see your brother now. Do you wanna see him?" he asked

"Yeah." she smiled and looked up at him.

She wiped her eyes and they got up and walked back into the hospital.

They got up to the room 213 and slowly opened it. There was Jackson laying there in his bed sleeping with a few bruises and cuts on his face and a cast on his arm. He looked so…

Helpless.

Miley wanted to cry just standing there, looking at her brother.

So her and her dad went closer to Jackson and pulled 2 chairs up to his bed.

"Dad?" he said in a low raspy voice opening his eyes.

That really pushed Miley over the line. She needed to get out of there.

"Hey, Jackson." said his dad quietly.

"I'm alive." he said trying to put on a joking smile.

"Thank God!" Robbie Ray said back laughing too.

"Hey Miles." he said noticing her from the corner of his eye.

"Hi. Are you feeling okay?" she said wiping her eyes

"I'm okay. A bit queasy, but not that bad." he said trying to catch his breath.

"Well Jackson, I'm gonna take your sister home, but I'll be back in about an hour. You get some rest. Okay?" his dad said standing up.

"No problem, dad." he said closing his eyes and turning his head to the window side.

Miley and her dad left the hospital and drove home. When they got there, his dad called Roxy and asked her to come over and keep an eye out for Miley while he went back to the hospital.

She of course came over when Robbie Ray headed back to the hospital. Roxy feel asleep within the 5 minutes he left, but Miley couldn't sleep. She was sitting up in her room on her bed just thinking. She changed into pajamas when she got home so she was trying to get her mind off of all the bad things that could happen in only a short amount of time.

She had her radio on and a slow song just came on. It was very ironic because it was her and Jake's song. It was the song that was playing on the radio when he had just gotten home from Romania and met Miley at the airport. They were listening to it in his limo.

Miley just sighed and closed her eyes and wished that all the bad things that happened today, weren't real. When she opened her eyes they landed on a picture of her and Jake at Universal Studios right before riding the Jurassic Park ride. She bent over and placed the picture face down.

She got off her bed and turned the radio off and walked out to her balcony. It was like 4 in the morning now and you could see a hint of sunlight coming up very, very slowly. Still dark though.

Miley sat on one of her chairs outside on the balcony and tried to make herself more comfy but was interrupted by Jake's cell phone that was on her bed that she hadn't give him back yet.

She walked back into her room and picked up the phone. It read home on it. It must be Jake's parents calling.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Is this Miley?" the woman asked

"Yes. Is this Mrs. Ryan?" Miley asked in return.

"Yes, sweetie. Um…can I talk to Jake?"

"Actually he's not here. He got into a little fight at the hospital with out friend Oliver, and no has seem him since." she said

"Oh no. Well he hasn't been home and were worried sick. If you seem him could you please tell us?"

Miley was frozen, and felt a violently cold drift up her spine.

A/N-Wooo Jake's missing. Lol What ever will happen now? Where could he be??? I guess your going to have to read and review right? lol


	21. Dingoes Ate My Baby

Dingoes Ate My Baby

Chapter 18

**Last Chapter**

She had her radio on and a slow song just came on. It was very ironic because it was her and Jake's song. It was the song that was playing on the radio when he had just gotten home from Romania and met Miley at the airport. They were listening to it in his limo.

Miley just sighed and closed her eyes and wished that all the bad things that happened today, weren't real. When she opened her eyes they landed on a picture of her and Jake at Universal Studios right before riding the Jurassic Park ride. She bent over and placed the picture face down.

She got off her bed and turned the radio off and walked out to her balcony. It was like 4 in the morning now and you could see a hint of sunlight coming up very, very slowly. Still dark though.

Miley sat on one of her chairs outside on the balcony and tried to make herself more comfy but was interrupted by Jake's cell phone that was on her bed that she hadn't give him back yet.

She walked back into her room and picked up the phone. It read home on it. It must be

Jake's parents calling.

"Hello?" she asked answering it.

"Is this Miley?" the woman asked

"Yes. Is this Mrs. Ryan?" Miley asked in return.

"Yes, sweetie. Um…can I talk to Jake?"

"Actually he's not here. He got into a little fight at the hospital with out friend Oliver, and no has seem him since." she said

"Oh no. Well he hasn't been home and were worried sick. If you seem him could you please tell us?"

Miley was frozen, and felt a violently cold drift up her spine.

XOXO

"Oh, of course Mrs. Ryan." Miley said worried

"Thank-you, Miley." said Mrs. Ryan hanging up the phone.

Miley flipped the phone closed. Her first instinct was:

FIND HIM.

Miley ran to her closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She threw on a pair of tennis shoes and ran down her stairs. She almost forgot that Roxy was there and she tip toed to the door before grabbing her house keys and quietly getting out.

When she was out of the house, she didn't know where to start. She just ran wherever Jake liked to go. Palomino's 24 hour pizza, NO. The Mall, NO. The park, NO. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where could he go, when he's this mad…" she said to herself walking to sit on a swing at the park. She sat on that swing for about 10 minutes when she realised…

"Oh my god! I know!" Miley got off the swing and began running to whatever, just popped in her head. She remembered what Jake told her.

_XOXO_

_**When Oliver and Lilly were in Hawaii…**_

"_So me and my family are going to Lake Farsi on Saturday to see some friends, do you think your dad will let you come?" asked Jake_

"_I doubt it. I have a concert Friday night, an album signing all Saturday, and on Sunday I have to go to the recording studio and start recording my new song." said Miley sighing and looking down. "We never get to see each other." said Miley still looking down at the sand on the beach._

"_Miley, don't worry, everything will be fine. I know your busy, so am I, but I really want this to work." he said grabbing her hand and entwining it with his._

_She looked up and they smiled at each other._

"_So is that Lake your favorite child hood memory?" Miley asked looking at him._

"_Yeah, it's one of them, but the one I remember the most, is this awesome tree house that me and my friends made when we were 10."_

"_I didn't know you had friends." said Miley smiling_

"_Ha Ha, cause that's so funny." said Jake being sarcastic. Miley began snickering._

"_No, I mean since you were home schooled." said Miley correcting herself._

"_These kids, I knew before I became famous. So anyway, it was the three of us that made this wicked tree house. You could see the ocean from it. It's hidden in The Derwood Woods in the dark part.. You know, nobody goes back there."_

"_Yeah, I heard it's really dangerous." _

"_No, everyone is so scared of it, that nobody is even there. So yeah, me and my friends used to hang down there and we would have paint ball fights down there, and we had a secret password." said Jake smiling and using hand gestures._

_Miley just looked at him and smiled "What was the password?"_

"_It's really stupid." said Jake starting to form redness on his cheeks. Miley noticed this and only smiled more. _

"_Tell me." she said curious_

"_Remember we were only 10. Are password was Dingoes ate my baby." he said laughing_

"_Wow." she said_

XOXO

Miley was out of breath when she finally made it to The Derwood Woods. It wasn't that big so not many people except the people that lived around it knew it was there. Jake told her where it was awhile ago and she was surprised that she still remember it. Jake and his friends knew about it because Jake and his family used to live like right near it.

She entered the dark part of the woods. She was glad that she brought his cell phone with her and a flash light.

"Jake!" she began yelling. She heard something behind her, and she went with her first instinct and began running, to where? It didn't matter,

She was scared.

She began running farther and farther until she came to the famous movie trip when running away from something in a horror movie or something.

She fell and got a little dirt on herself and had an aching pain start to make it's way into her wrist.

"Ow." she silently said before picking herself up and looking around. Whatever was behind her was gone now thankfully. But now she had no idea where she was.

She just stood in the same spot and contemplated what she should do. She then decided to go the way of the ocean waves she heard. She followed her ears. Jake said that you could see the ocean so if she heard waves she guessed that she would be near the ocean. She walked and walked and the waves grew louder.

She finally stopped when she saw the ocean about a mile in front of her. She looked around and almost passed up when she was looking for. She saw his tree house and began running for it. She prayed that it was his. She finally reached it and noticed how high it was. He must not have ever been afraid of heights. But she was.

Oh well. She was worried sick about him, even though she saw him kissing Lilly, she had to make sure that he was okay.

She started climbing up the tree house ladder. She would be so mad if she did all of this for nothing.

"_So he'd better be there." _she thought to herself.

"_3 more steps…2...1" _She thought when she finally made it to the top. As she climbed onto it

There he was.

He was just sitting there looking out at the ocean with his legs swinging freely out the open part on the other side of the tree house. So Miley entered the tree house very quietly.

He didn't notice her there surprisingly. Maybe because he was listening to his Ipod.

"_Jake." _She thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

She slowly crept up behind him and pulled one of the head phones out of his ears.

"Dingoes ate me baby." she said smiling

"Miley?" Jake asked surprised and turned around. "Miley I didn't kiss Lilly I swear!" he was getting very frantic and tried to show her that he was the innocent one.

"I love you so much, and I would NEVER ,NEVER cheat on you, and of course I wouldn't have left you for Hannah Montana. She's cute, but you're the one that I love Miley. I don't think that I've ever loved anyone so much in my entire life and I want you too always remember that. I don't know why Lilly kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I know I should have pushed her off me or something but I don't…I don't know, I just couldn't think. I just knew it was wro…" Jake got interrupted by Miley crashing her lips on his as she knelt right down beside him.

She broke the kiss and she just looked at him and smiled.

"Jake, I would have hated to break up with you over something this stupid. Plus I trust you with my life, but when I saw you and Lilly kissing…it …life wasn't clear anymore. I was never sure about anything, besides you… plus no other girl is gonna steal my man!" said Miley laughing and smiling at the last part.

Jake smiled too and took Miley in his arms in a hug. He then leaned against the tree house with his shoulder and Miley followed leaned against him. As they were fiddling with each others hands they just watched the sun coming up from the horizon.

A/N-Okay I'm so sorry that it took me this long to put up a chapter because I usually put more on the internet faster. So anyway did you like it? Was it kind of gushy? Lol They might seem a little out of character but a lot of everything in any fan fiction you can't put on Disney Channel. So I'm just kind of expanding the plots. Lake Farsi is not far away or anything, its basically just around the block. lol So you know the drill, I write you review. Oh and I got the title of this Dingoes Ate My Baby from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was a band on the show. So props to Joss Whedon. XOXO luv ya peace out!


	22. Caught In the Act

**Caught In the Act**

Chapter 19

**Last Chapter**

She finally stopped when she saw the ocean about a mile in front of her. She looked around and almost passed up when she was looking for. She saw his tree house and began running for it. She prayed that it was his. She finally reached it and noticed how high it was. He must not have ever been afraid of heights.

But she was.

Oh well. She was worried sick about him, even though she saw him kissing Lilly, she had to make sure that he was okay.

She started climbing up the tree house ladder. She would be so mad if she did all of this for nothing.

"_So he'd better be there." _she thought to herself.

"_3 more steps…2...1" _She thought when she finally made it to the top. As she climbed onto it

There he was.

He was just sitting there looking out at the ocean with his legs swinging freely out the open part on the other side of the tree house. So Miley entered the tree house very quietly.

He didn't notice her there surprisingly. Maybe because he was listening to his Ipod.

"_Jake." _She thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

She slowly crept up behind him and pulled one of the head phones out of his ears.

"Dingoes ate me baby." she said smiling

"Miley?" Jake asked surprised and turned around. "Miley I didn't kiss Lilly I swear!" he was getting very frantic and tried to show her that he was the innocent one.

"I love you so much, and I would NEVER ,NEVER cheat on you, and of course I wouldn't have left you for Hannah Montana. She's cute, but you're the one that I love Miley. I don't think that I've ever loved anyone so much in my entire life and I want you too always remember that. I don't know why Lilly kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I know I should have pushed her off me or something but I don't…I don't know, I just couldn't think. I just knew it was wro…" Jake got interrupted by Miley crashing her lips on his as she knelt right down beside him.

She broke the kiss and she just looked at him and smiled.

"Jake, I would have hated to break up with you over something this stupid. Plus I trust you with my life, but when I saw you and Lilly kissing…it …life wasn't clear anymore. I was never sure about anything, besides you… plus no other girl is gonna steal my man!" said Miley laughing and smiling at the last part.

Jake smiled too and took Miley in his arms in a hug. He then leaned against the tree house with his shoulder and Miley followed leaned against him. As they were fiddling with each others hands they just watched the sun coming up from the horizon.

XOXO

Oliver got a ride home from Miley and her dad. He didn't feel like doing anything. So he just ran upstairs and jumped into bed. He was home alone because his parents had decided to go and see a late movie.

He had a headache, and the cuts on his face stung. Oliver thought that every punch he threw Jake's way, he deserved. Even though he was still completely wrong. After 5 minutes of scanning every thing on the television, Oliver settled on a scary movie. It was just getting to the good suspenseful part when Oliver's cell phone began vibrating.

He picked it up from his bedside table and looked at it.

It was Lilly.

What was she thinking? He thought. Calling him after she was caught cheating by him.

He just looked at his phone before he threw it hard against his bedroom wall, where it snapped in half, and fell to the floor.

XOXO

Lilly had eventually gotten home by her mom who came to get her. Lilly didn't tell her that she had kissed Jake, and that Oliver had caught her. She just stayed silent. When she got home she kept crying and she didn't understand why she did it. She truly didn't.

She really wanted to talk this out with Oliver, and she really wanted to say so sorry to Miley and Jake for causing so much drama. So she took her cell phone out of her back pocket and after 5 minutes she mustered up the courage to call Oliver. She knew that he wouldn't be sleeping even if it was a school night.

She dialled his cell and it just rang and rang until all you heard was a beep.

"I'm sorry. The number you requested is currently unavailable. Please dial again or check to see if the number you dialled is correct." Lilly flipped her cell phone closed and went and layed in her bed still dressed and drifted off to sleep with tears in her eyes to only dream about her wonderful vacation that hooked her and Oliver up.

XOXO

Miley drowsily opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the tree house floor in Jake's arms. Last night after finding Jake they just watched the sun slowly come up. She was so tired, she drifted off to sleep in Jake's arms and he fell asleep shortly after. Miley picked up Jake's phone, and looked at the time.

"Jake. Jake we need to go. It's 6:23am. Were probably in so much trouble. My dad doesn't know that I came looking for you and he's probably worried." she said as Jake moaned because he didn't want to get up.

"Jake, lets go." she said slapping him on the arm lightly. She got up and pulled him up with her with all her might.

"I'm up. Are you ready?" he asked looking around to make sure that they got everything they needed.

"Yes, now lets go." she said as they both climbed out of the tree house and ran to Miley's house."

XOXO

When the two had gotten to Miley's house, Miley looked through the window of her front door and noticed Roxy was completely asleep still, and that her dad wasn't home yet.

"Come on." she said taking Jake's hand and going into her house and running up to her bedroom with him right behind her. As soon as she got up to her room. She quietly closed her door.

"Jake your mom called me earlier and said that she was looking for you. You should probably call her." said Miley.

"Yeah." said Jake taking out his cell phone that Miley had given back to him. He dialled his home phone and his mom picked up.

"Jake?" she asked frantically

"Hey…mom." he said shaking his hair with his hand.

"Where are you?" she asked

"I'm at Miley's I came over here, because…I got…mugged." said Jake turning to look at Miley with a I-didn't-know-what-to-say look.

"Oh sweetie are you okay?" she asked scared

"I'm fine mom, just a few scratches here and there. But nothing broken." he said feeling so much guilt for lying.

"How did this happen?" she asked

"Me and Miley…don't like hospital food so we went across the street to get McDonalds and we almost got mugged. They fought but they ran away when a security guard came running out from one of the stores near by."

"Oh dear. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, were both fine. They didn't touch her."

"Do you know what they look like?" she asked

"No, I didn't see there faces."

"Oh, well are you going to be home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be home soon. I gotta go. I love you." he said

"Love you to sweetie. Bye." she said, then they both hung up with each other.

Jake looked straight at Miley.

"I'm going to hell for sure." he said putting his phone back into his pocket. "I should probably get home. Before any more guilt hits me." he said heading for the door and turning the knob. But Miley grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"No, don't go." she said before smashing her lips hard onto Jake's. He was taken off guard and the door shut when his back hit it. He wrapped his arms around Miley as he kissed back hard as well. She wrapped her legs around Jake's waist and he didn't have a problem with this. He used his strength to carry Miley to her sofa as they both tried very hard not to crash into the walls as they kissed passionately.

Jake finally got to the couch, and let Miley pull him down to the couch with her. She had her back on the sofa and he pinned her down with an arm on each side of her. They attacked each other's lips again, and Jake left her lips and starting kissing her neck 2 seconds later. She was so out of breath, so she didn't have a problem with Jake giving her a hickey.

Jake was a great kisser. It was like he was dangerous, yet safe. Very protective, but ready to take a chance.

Miley knew that there would be a hickey there soon enough though.

That's when yet again someone burst in, in the middle of a makeout session.

"Miley?" came the voice of Oliver

Jake stopped kissing her and turned around and looked at Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" asked Miley, getting herself up to be laying on her elbows, with Jake still with his hands and knees still on each side of her.

"I couldn't sleep, I though we could talk, but I guess Jake had other plans. So sorry am interrupting you again?" asked Oliver getting angry by the second yet again

"Yeah, actually." said Jake getting off Miley.

"Miley you forgave him?" Oliver couldn't believe this

"Oliver, I believe Jake. Lilly's my best friend, but that doesn't mean that she never lies!"

"Yeah but what if he's the one lying?"

"I can't take this anymore. Even if Jake is lying, he said that something like this would never happen again! I can't talk to you right now Oliver." Miley got up, and walked right next to Jake. "You go talk this out with Lilly. You guys work out your problems. I'll talk to her when I'm ready. But you go now." said Miley walking to Oliver and pushing him out the door, and closing it in his face.

A part of Oliver did want to talk to Lilly but the other part never wanted to see her again.

But he knew what he had to do.

A/N-Okay so wooo hott makeout! Lol. Anyway, I write, you review. Luv u guys! Mwah


	23. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

Chapter 20

**Last Chapter**

Jake stopped kissing her and turned around and looked at Oliver standing in the doorway.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" asked Miley, getting herself up to be laying on her elbows, with Jake still with his hands and knees still on each side of her.

"I couldn't sleep, I though we could talk, but I guess Jake had other plans. So sorry am interrupting you again?" asked Oliver getting angry by the second yet again

"Yeah, actually." said Jake getting off Miley.

"Miley you forgave him?" Oliver couldn't believe this

"Oliver, I believe Jake. Lilly's my best friend, but that doesn't mean that she never lies!"

"Yeah but what if he's the one lying?"

"I can't take this anymore. Even if Jake is lying, he said that something like this would never happen again! I can't talk to you right now Oliver." Miley got up, and walked right next to Jake. "You go talk this out with Lilly. You guys work out your problems. I'll talk to her when I'm ready. But you go now." said Miley walking to Oliver and pushing him out the door, and closing it in his face.

A part of Oliver did want to talk to Lilly but the other part never wanted to see her again.

But he knew what he had to do.

XOXO

Miley was right, he had to go and talk to Lilly. But she was probably sleeping right now. After all it, was like 7am.

Oliver left Miley's house and headed down to the beach. He had to sort out his head before he went and saw her.

XOXO

Miley and Jake were still up in her room. They hadn't moved or said anything since Oliver had left.

"Maybe I should go now." said Jake pointing to the door

He walked over to Miley, and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him.

"Miley. Do you believe that I didn't kiss her?" he asked

"I do, unless you have one reason for me not to believe you." she said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't."

"Good." she said smiling at him. "Come here." she gestured for a hug

He got closer to her and pulled her into a loving, protective hug.

"Besides I don't think, I can go to another family reunion without you. Your like my hero. So get packing buddy." said Miley laughing causing Jake to laugh too.

"Alright, well I'll see you later, Miley." said Jake letting her go and kissing her on the lips, before he walked to her bedroom door, and opened it and walked out. When Jake go downstairs Robbie Ray had just walked in.

"What are you doing here Jake?" asked Robbie Ray

"Me and Miley had to talk."

"You didn't break my little girls heard did you?" he asked cracking his knuckles

"Oh, no Sir. Me and Miley are fine."

"But I heard that you and Lilly…were doing something that you shouldn't have been doing."

"Mr. Stewart, I can honestly tell you that I didn't kiss Lilly, and that she had started this."

"Okay, Jake. I'm going to let this go, because I'm going to hear the story from Miley later anyway. Not to mention, you saved my son."

"Thank you, Sir. Bye." Jake than opened the front door and walked out, the door shut a little too loud which caused Roxy too finally wake up.

"YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE YOU EVIL SHOPPING BAG!" she yelled and karate chopped the pillow next to her.

"Hey Roxy, you can go on home now." said Robbie Ray patting her on the shoulder

"Oh, hey Mr. Stewart!" she said in a high voice just like that time she said "Oo, it's a kitty!"

"Miley's been as quiet as a mouse." she said getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah…I bet."

"Well, I'll see you later Mr. Stewart." said Roxy exiting out the front door.

"Bye Roxy." he said waving to her.

As the front door closed Mr. Stewart went upstairs to talk to Miley.

He knocked on her bedroom door, and she finally went and answered it.

"Oh hey dad. How's Jackson?" she asked

"He's doin fine. But how are you doin, bud?" he asked

"Oh, I'm fine, I guess."

"I saw Jake down stairs. What was that about?"

"We had to talk the whole thing out. He says that he wasn't the one that kissed Lilly…and I believe him. Even if Lilly is my best friend. Jake said sorry for everything that happened, and he looked me straight in the eyes. I love him dad." she said with much intensity

"Okay Bud. I'm gonna let you do what you think is right. So have you talked to Lilly yet?"

"No, but Oliver's on his way there right now. He really does need to sort this thing with her first."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

"Well, I gotta jump in the shower now. Can we go see Jackson later?"

"Yeah, man, who would have ever thought that I would hear that come out of your mouth." he said smiling

"Yeah, well don't tell him I said it." she said smiling back "Okay, I'm gonna get in now. Bye." she said closing the door.

XOXO

Oliver was ready to talk this out. So he was on his way over to Lilly's house now. He was nervous for some reason, and his palms were sweating. When he finally got to her house he walked up the 4 steps of her porch and rang the doorbell.

A tear stained Lilly answered the door.

"Oliver?!" she said opening the door really quickly.

"We really need to talk." he said looking her straight in the eye.

A/N-Okay, I'm sorry I had to end it there. It is very short, but it's for a purpose I promise. The next chapter will be longer. Well so now, you know that Oliver went to see Lilly and that he wants to talk this out with her. Will he forgive Lilly? Hmm…I guess you'll have to read to find out. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to submit. I had to go to Iowa to see my grandma who's turning 102 this year. So me and my family met up with other family, so it was like a vacation. Thank you all for being so patient.


	24. So Sorry

So Sorry

Chapter 21

**Last Chapter**

Oliver was ready to talk this out. So he was on his way over to Lilly's house now. He was nervous for some reason, and his palms were sweating. When he finally got to her house he walked up the 4 steps of her porch and rang the doorbell.

A tear stained Lilly answered the door.

"Oliver?!" she said opening the door really quickly.

"We really need to talk." he said looking her straight in the eye.

XOXO

"I'm so glad you're here!" she said starting to cry. "Come in."

Oliver came into her house and just stood there.

Things were different

After Lilly closed the door and about 5 minutes of awkward silence hit them.

"One of us, should say something." said Lilly sniffing her nose

"Lilly, I…caught you cheating on me."

"Oliver. I am so mad at myself for doing this to you. I feel like this pile of guilt just keeps piling on me over and over again and I don't know how to get rid of it." Lilly got up and her voice was shaky and she was on the verge of crying again. Her eyes were glassy.

"I keep telling myself, that I don't deserve somebody as good as Oliver Oken. If I'm just gonna cheat on him, I don't deserve to have a second chance. I know that I caused so much drama with you, and Miley and Jake. I feel so bad not only because I did this to you, but because I ruined Miley and Jake's relationship. I am the worst person on this entire earth, and I am just so sorry Oliver!" she said covering her eyes with her hands as she starting balling.

Oliver had no idea that she was feeling this way, and now he felt bad. He got up and walked over to Lilly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lilly…"Oliver was just kind of speechless at the moment. "Ahhh." he said getting stressed as he let go of Lilly and walked a few feet away from her.

"Why did, you have to go and mess everything up?" he said raising his voice a little and turning to look at her.

"I said I was sorry Oliver!" yelled Lilly still balling her eyes out. "And if you don't want my sorry, or me promising to do better, than…you better just walk out that door and never turn back at me." she said wiping her eyes and lowering her voice every word.

Oliver stood there for two seconds before, he quickly walked back over to Lilly and grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the most passionate kiss on this entire planet. There was so much anger, and sadness in it, there was so much gentleness and protectiveness in it. There was loads of honesty and hope in it. And to top it all off, there was Love in every square inch of that kiss.

As they both pulled away, still mesmerized by the passion of it all, Oliver pulled her close. Her forehead against his chin. He just held her, and she was now crying silent tears.

He knelt his head down to her ear and in a very quiet voice he asked her.

"Did you even feel anything in our kiss?"

She wanted to tell him that he was the best person on this earth, that he was everything and more. He was absolutely perfect. In every way.

"Oliver. That was the best kiss, I have ever had in my life."

A sigh of relief hit him.

"Then why did, you have to go and kiss Jake?"

"Oliver…I honestly... If you want an honest answer though…I, I don't want you to feel worse than you already do." she said looking into his eyes

"Lilly, the only way that I could feel worse, is if you say, this has been going on for awhile…or…if you really didn't regret doing it."

"No, Oliver it only happened once!" she said very quickly. "I really do regret everything that has happened in these past few days. I am sorry. So sorry! I guess when I saw Jake on the news saving Jackson, I thought that was so attractive, and hot. I was just thinking "Wow, Jake can even save a life without reading a script. So I just thought, I want someone to save me. Not to mention I'm still so very jealous of Miley. She gets everything she wants, she has the perfect life, and now the perfect boyfriend. She has a dad who really cares, she's not an only child. She has someone that she knows will save her if anything really bad happens to her."

"And, what you don't think, that I can save you is anything bad ever happens in your life?" asked Oliver getting defensive.

"No, Oliver! Please lets just stop talking about this!"

"No Lilly, I want to know!"

"Fine, there's proof in every way that Jake loves Miley. I know that you love me…or well used to love me, every guy lies, but even if Jake does hurt Miley, at least he managed to save her family by saving her brother in that accident, she wouldn't feel used, when if a guy just breaks my heart, I will always feel pain, and will always wonder why I am beating myself up over something, as stupid as this. When he did nothing whatsoever to help me."

"So is that me your talking about?" he wondered anxiety coming over him

"No Oliver. Just I kissed Jake because I felt like that. It was safe because there was proof…he can save a life. Even if not her's, he still did."

"Lilly…" Oliver was speechless

"I know, that you won't ever hurt me, I know that. But sometimes you can't trust even your best friend. That's the kind of world that we're living in. Now, I'm just being a hypocrite, because that's what I did to Miley. I kissed her boyfriend and now she'll never trust me." she began silently crying again.

Oliver actually understood what she was talking about. Believe it or not, it made perfect sense to him.

"Lilly, that makes sense to me. Surprisingly more than anything else I know about. I want to be with you. I love you. I just want to work this out with you, and pretend it never happened. Do you want to do that too?"

"Oliver, why do you still want me? I'm so bad."

"Lilly, everyone makes mistakes. Trust me!" he said

She then went over and hugged him taking in his scent. It was truly Oliver.

"I want to be with you Oliver. I love you so much!"

He just hugged her back. She was truly a part of him, and now he was sure, that he didn't want to be anything less than her love.

A/N-If you didn't understand anything that Lilly was talking about, than just message me and I'll explain it. Next chapter, Lilly and Miley and Jake are gonna talk. Until then, Peace Out! 3


	25. Paparazzi

Paparazzi

Chapter 22

**Last Chapter**

"_Lilly, that makes sense to me. Surprisingly more than anything else I know about. I want to be with you. I love you. I just want to work this out with you, and pretend it never happened. Do you want to do that too?"_

"_Oliver, why do you still want me? I'm so bad."_

"_Lilly, everyone makes mistakes. Trust me!" he said_

_She then went over and hugged him taking in his scent. It was truly Oliver._

"_I want to be with you Oliver. I love you so much!"_

_He just hugged her back. She was truly a part of him, and now he was sure, that he didn't want to be anything less than her love._

**XOXO**

Miley was asleep in her room. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately so now she was trying to catch up, since she had a Hannah concert that night. It was about 3 in the afternoon.

A slight knock was heard at her door. But she didn't move because she was so tired, that you could call her dead.

The person knocked again on her door. Then they turned the doorknob and slowly entered Miley's room. They walked over to her and shook her lightly. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey Bud. Do you wanna go see Jackson now?"

Miley looked up and it was her dad waking her up

"Huh?" she asked drowsily

"I think we should go see Jackson now, cause you have to get ready for your concert soon."

"Okay." she said sitting up. "I'll be down in a little bit." she said looking at her dad.

"Hurry up Bud, I don't know what the visiting hours are." he said looking back at her.

"I'll hurry dad, don't worry." she said smiling, he nodded and left her room.

Miley slowly got off her bed and turned her bedroom light on. She then went and turned her television on. She just flipped through the channels, until something caught her eye, and she flipped back to the channel.

"And hear you are folks, the exclusive fight scene we promised you, of Jake Ryan and an unknown young man, fighting at the Malibu General Hospital early this morning, after Jake saved a young man who had crashed into the wash on Fort and Cherry Street. Here he is, pulling the young man out of the car while the police and ambulance still had to get there. After help had arrived Jake and a young lady who is to still be recognised got into an ambulance and headed to the hospital, and there around 8:15, the young man's family was notified and rushed down to the hospital. The man that Jake later fought with entered the hospital about 4 hours later and started screaming at Jake Ryan, before attempting to hit him down. As the two started screaming vulgar things at each other, security was notified and threatened to throw the two out. After calming Jake down, he left the hospital, and had not been seen for the rest of the night, and his family was worried, because he had not been home. But eventually Jake went back home and his family was grateful to know that he was alright. The young man he was fighting with had gotten a ride home from the young lady who we are guessing was an acutance to the patient and the patients father. As for the patient, he has a few fractures, a few bruises but is doing alright. Please stay tuned for the clip." Miley turned the television off and went to her bathroom.

She brushed her hair and teeth and then went down stairs.

"Well as of now, I'm an unidentified girl who knows Jake Ryan and the patients family."

"On the news already, Bud?"

"Yep."

"Well, you ready?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go."

**XOXO**

Oliver was back at his house, he had just caught the news, and now he felt bad. Jake didn't really deserve being punched in the face. So Jake tried calling Jake's phone but he was put straight to voicemail. At least he and Lilly had worked it out.

**XOXO**

**A few hours later**

Miley had just gotten home, and ran up her stairs and into her bedroom. She only had an hour to get to the concert, and get through makeup and a sound check. She quickly grabbed what she was wearing to the concert and put it into a zip up wardrobe bag so it wouldn't get wrinkled and nobody would know that Hannah Montana lives there, because they were certainly ask questions if a girl with blonde hair that looks exactly like Hannah Montana came out of the house.

She hurried down the stairs and saw that her dad was walking out the front door. She walked over to him, to know that she was ready to go. As they both made there way out of the house, Miley's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, Miley!"

Hey, Jake. Are you coming to the concert?" she asked hopeful

"I can't my parents saw the news this morning, and how I really wasn't mugged, so now I'm grounded for a week."

"That sucks! I'm gonna miss you tonight." she said feeling bummed out

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Well, I have to go, were leaving now."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Love you!" she said with a smile on her face

"Love you. Bye."

She flipped her phone closed and put in back in her jeans pocket.

From there her and her dad left for the concert.

When they got there, they snuck in through the back. Miley was hurrying, she had to go and get dressed right now. So she decided on a pair of Jeans a very sequined shirt, a sequined scarf and a pair of white boots.

She then carefully put on her wig and headed for makeup. When she got there, her makeup artist put on everything she needed, and straightened her wig just a little, and made sure that she looked great.

From there she made it to the sound check room, where her dad was, as he put on his fake mustache. When she was finished with her sound check it was 7:55. Almost time for her to go on stage. Problem was she didn't even know what songs she was singing.

"How about: Nobody's Perfect, Life's What You Make It, Best of Both Worlds, Make Some Noise, Pumpin Up the Party, and we can end it with If We were a Movie?"-Hannah suggested

"Whatever you want Hannah. Remember we work for you." said her manager

She just laughed.

"Come on Hannah. You need to be on stage in 2 minutes." said a lady who worked for stage crew.

So she quickly made her way to the stage. When she was on the stage and behind the curtains she breathed in deep and let it go. She crossed her fingers.

"Miley!" said somebody. She turned her head to the right, and Jake was standing there next to her dad.

She just smiled and waved an eargent hello. Then she mouthed "I'll talk to you in a little while."

"Now presenting to the stage, the girl who has the best of both Worlds….Hannah Montana!!!" said the announcer.

She moved the beaded curtain and started her song.

"_Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way (That's right!)"_

**A Little while later**

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now_

When she finished that song she was ready for a break.

"Alright guys. I'm gonna take a break, and let my wonderful guitar player Ryan Chaps, play you a little guitar solo. Then I'll be back for my final song of the night." she said as the crowd applauded and cheered as she made her way off the stage and into Jake's arms.

Lets just say that stage wasn't as unnoticeable as they thought because there was a bit of a section that wasn't really being covered by the black drapy curtains behind stage, and the crowd noticed.

"Look everyone. It's Jake Ryan!" yelled one of the screaming girl fans.

The crowd went crazy and everyone started flashing there cameras at the two. The few paparazzi in the building started snapping away and yelling questions there way.

"**Hannah, are you and Jake Ryan dating?"**

"**Hannah what do you have to say about Jake's hospital fight?"**

"**Give her a smooch Jake!"**

"**Two hottest stars in Hollywood dating! This is gonna make the front page!"**

Hannah's bodyguard came and grabbed Jake and Hannah and pulled them behind stage for the paparazzi to leave them alone. Then Hannah and Jake were escorted out of the building.

There were put into a limo and Robbie Ray came out very soon and got into the limo too. Yes, she had to cut the concert short and skip the whole signing autograph thing.

"Sorry, Miley. I didn't think that people saw me." said Jake

"It's okay Jake. Oh and why are you here. I thought you said you were grounded." Miley said

"Well, I reminded my mom about a billion times that I still saved your brother, and she cut me some slack."

Everyone in the car started laughing.

**XOXO**

When Miley got home Robbie Ray asked Jake if he wanted to stay for dinner. So now they were just hanging in the living room flipping channels. As Jake flipped a channel up one he caught the news and the headline was : **The New Jake Ryan** with videos from the hospital fight, and the Hannah Montana concert with him hugging her (More than a friend hug), and people talking about what was going on with Jake Ryan. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he flipped the channel again this time on to a different news channel with a headline of : **Jahannah.** This time they were talking about how cute the couple was.

"We have heard from sources that Jake is infact dating another girl by the name of Miley Stewart, who we have confirmed was the girl in the limo who's sister of the boy who was in that car accident the other day. So should Jake be put on the show cheaters, or is there just a misunderstanding?"

"Are you kidding me?" said Jake and Miley at the same time

"Looks like Jake's stuck in the spotlight." said Robbie Ray coming into the room

"Yeah. A bit to much." said Jake.

"Well come on, dinner's ready. I made my famous Fried Chicken and potatoes." said Robbie Ray sticking his nose in the air and smelling the yummy scent.

Just as all of them were heading into the kitchen they heard a skateboard rolling on the floor.

They all turned around and Lilly came slowly walking in the house.

A/N-Na na na na na na!. I was gonna have them talk in this one, but I changed my mind. But the next chapter will be up very, very quickly. Please tell me what you think. Oh and sorry this chapter took so long to put on. School's been hectic. So I write, you review. You know the drill. Luv you. Peace Out!


	26. Cool

Cool

Chapter 23

**Last Chapter**

"Looks like Jake's stuck in the spotlight." said Robbie Ray coming into the room

"Yeah. A bit to much." said Jake.

"Well come on, dinner's ready. I made my famous Fried Chicken and potatoes." said Robbie Ray sticking his nose in the air and smelling the yummy scent.

Just as all of them were heading into the kitchen they heard a skateboard rolling on the floor.

They all turned around and Lilly came slowly walking in the house.

**XOXO**

"Hi." said Lilly looking at the ground

"Hey, Lilly." said Mr. Stewart

"Miley, Jake could I talk to you real quick?" asked Lilly feeling awkward

"Well, were both here. So talk." said Miley is a moody way

"…Alright. I just wanted to say…that I am so sorry for everything. Jake I shouldn't have kissed you, and I am so sorry, and Miley I know I shouldn't have done this to you, and I am so very sorry. Miley believe every word that Jake says, because he wasn't the one that kissed his girlfriends best friend. So I am so sorry, and even if you don't want to be my friend again, I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry." she said and ran out of the house crying, forgetting to pick up her skateboard.

Jake and Miley just looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

"C'mon, eat first, then worry about it." said Robbie Ray as they all turned and went into the kitchen to eat.

**XOXO**

Oliver was in his den playing video games, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Smokin Oken here!"

"Hey Oliver. It's Jake"

"Oh hey Jake. I'm sorry for that night at the hospital man."

"Yeah, that's why I called. I'm sorry too. So we cool man?" asked Jake

"Yeah. So what about you and Lilly are you guys cool?" asked Oliver

"Yeah, I forgive her, but I don't think Miley's gonna right away."

"Yeah. Alright well I'm gonna call Lilly and tell her were good. I'll see ya later man."

"Bye, dude." Then both of them hung up and Oliver continued playing his pointless video games.

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later**

Miley was sitting in her room playing her guitar. "I miss you, I need you, now. It's hard to be without you and you know I'm playing strong." She put down her guitar and picked up a picture frame of her mom and her during Christmas a few years ago.

"Mom, what should I do? Jake and I are cool, but me and Lilly aren't. please help me." she said and put the photo down. 2 seconds later her mom and answered her question and she knew what she had to do.

She picked up her cell phone, ran down stairs, told her dad she'd see him later, and she ran out of the house.

**XOXO**

Lilly was sitting in her living room reading a sports magazine when she felt something hit her on the foot which was on the floor. She looked down and it was her skateboard.

"Hey Lilly." said Miley slowly walking into the room

"Miley. Hey." she said standing up from the couch.

"I…uh."

"Listen. Miley. Like I said I am so, so, so very sorry. I regretted every second of it after it happened. I just hope that you don't hate me." said Lilly pleading with her eyes

"Look Lilly, I know your sorry, and I know that everyone makes mistakes. I don't wanna lose my best friend. So as long as you promise me that you won't touch my boyfriend, then were cool." said Miley smiling

"Thanks, Miley." she said and they both hugged.

"Jake told me that he was gonna call you and say that you guys were alright too. Did he?" she asked

"Yeah he did. Yay, I have my best friend back." she said laughing.

"You wanna go to the beach? Jake's gonna meet me there."

"Yeah. Is Oliver going?"

"We can call him."

"Great." said Lilly and they both made there way out of Lilly's house.

A/N-Okay so there I had to resolve this fight. So here you go. Oh and all you people that watch Life with Derek I'm going to be writing a Dasey fic. Oh and I also wrote another story called Any Other World it's a Jiley Fic.


	27. Oops

Oops

Chapter 24

**Last Chapter**

"Listen. Miley. Like I said I am so, so, so very sorry. I regretted every second of it after it happened. I just hope that you don't hate me." said Lilly pleading with her eyes

"Look Lilly, I know your sorry, and I know that everyone makes mistakes. I don't wanna lose my best friend. So as long as you promise me that you won't touch my boyfriend, then were cool." said Miley smiling

"Thanks, Miley." she said and they both hugged.

"Jake told me that he was gonna call you and say that you guys were alright too. Did he?" she asked

"Yeah he did. Yay, I have my best friend back." she said laughing.

"You wanna go to the beach? Jake's gonna meet me there."

"Yeah. Is Oliver going?"

"We can call him."

"Great." said Lilly and they both made there way out of Lilly's house.

**XOXO**

**2 weeks later**

Since the whole Miley/Hannah/Jake thing at taken off incredibly fast worldwide, Jake and Miley had to stay on the DL. Jake had photographers around him everywhere he went even at his house so he rarely left. Miley had photographers that figured out where she lived so it was very hard to get to one of her Hannah concerts so she hadn't had one since that night that the whole affair had started.

"Yes! Summer Vacation is here!" yelled Miley

"Lucky you! I'm stuck in this cast all summer." said Jackson who had come home from the hospital with a cast on his leg and wrist.

"Well at least your alive. Remember? You would sooo be dead if it wasn't for Jake." said Lilly

"Yeah. Jake you are my main man." said Jackson pointing to Jake standing next to Miley.

"Thanks dude!" he said

"Alright. Our family reunion is next week and Jake's still coming so everything has to be perfect. Jackson!" she said emphasizing his name.

"Miley, I never once messed up a Reunion." he said looking up at her.

"Oh really? What about that time that Uncle Earl bet that you couldn't get the pig back in its pen, and when you were chasing it, it jumped on the table and through all of the food?"

"Pshhh…that was…on time." he said trying to make it sound not as bad

She cleared her throat.

"Okay, so it was twice." he said looking down

Everyone else just laughed. Just then Mr. Stewart came walking down from upstairs.

"Alright, Miles. Guess who got you a concert tonight."

"Dad why? You know they'll eat me alive."

"Chill, Miley. Everything will be alright."

"I feel sick. I'm going for a walk, Jake you wanna come?" asked Miley heading for the door.

"Yeah. Sure." he said following her.

"Be careful you two. They'll be looking for you because school is out. Oh and Miley you wanna take you wig to Chelsea ;Hannah's hair dresser; so she can put in those new highlights for you appearance on Zombie High tomorrow."

"Alright." said Miley grabbing her wig on the piano seat.

**XOXO**

Jake and Miley were just chilling on the beach because she felt like just sitting down before she went to Chelsea's. Miley was majorly stressed.

"Jake why is this happening to me?" asked Miley looking down and playing with the sand in her fingers.

"I don't know Miley but I'm sorry. I should have called you and said I was coming."

"Jake I told you it's not your fault. And you should really be the one that's feeling crappy. People think that your cheating on me with pop sensation Hannah Montana."

"Yeah. But you see it will work out. Eventually the paparazzi will find a new story."

"I doubt that. Jake I feel bad for you and I can't take it anymore. You sound like a horrible person and I feel like a horrible person because everyone keeps accusing you of everything. The fight, the kiss with Lilly, the kiss with Hannah, and on and on." said Miley putting her head in her hands while laying back on the sand.

"Well a kiss by the Zombie Slayer make it better?" he asked hovering above her.

"It could… help." she said smiling.

Jake leaned down and captured her lips in a romantic kiss before starting to kiss along her jaw line.

"Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart." said someone as they turned around. Snap went the camera flash. "Zombie Slayer and sweet girl next door Miley get hot on the beach. So Jake she didn't get mad that you were suckin face with Hannah Montana that night." he said laughing

"That is it!" said Miley getting up. "I can't believe you followed us here." she screamed "Jake is not a cheater, he never once cheated on me or Hannah Montana, because you know why? Were both the same person!" she yelled grabbing the wig out of the plastic bag laying on the beach next to her. She through it on.

"Miley Stewart is…Hannah Montana?"

A/N-Muhahahaha Muhahahaha. Like? Haha. I had to do it, don't worry the story will still be good. I promise you. Please don't hate me. lol


	28. Confidence

Confidence

Chapter 25

**Last Chapter**

"Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart." said someone as they turned around. Snap went the camera flash. "Zombie Slayer and sweet girl next door Miley get hot on the beach. So Jake she didn't get mad that you were sucking face with Hannah Montana that night." he said laughing

"That is it!" said Miley getting up. "I can't believe you followed us here." she screamed

"Jake is not a cheater, he never once cheated on me or Hannah Montana, because you know why? Were both the same person!" she yelled grabbing the wig out of the plastic bag laying on the beach next to her. She threw it on.

"Miley Stewart is…Hannah Montana?"

**XOXO**

A camera man jumped out of a palm tree basically next to them.

"I got it all!" he yelled to the guy with the camera that only got a picture.

"No!" said Miley as she ran off the beach with Jake running after her.

**XOXO**

Miley ran all the way back to her house and ran through the open door with Jake trying madly to catch up with her mile apart steps.

"What happened Bud?" asked Robbie Ray who was sitting on the couch doing a crossword puzzle, with the TV on.

She didn't answer him

"Breaking news concerning Hannah Montana." Jackson and Robbie Ray looked at the TV instantly.

"Is Hannah Montana a fake?" "We've been informed that Jake Ryan's girlfriend Miley Stewart is actually Hannah Montana! A Girl with a secret identity! Is she the only star who's done this?"

"Miles! Tell me you didn't!" said Robbie Ray raising his voice.

"Dad I'm sorry!" said Miley getting down on her knees and started to cry. "I'm so, so sorry." Miley then heard silence. She looked up and everything was gone except for her in her living room.

"Hey darlin! It's gonna be fine." came a recognisable voice.

"Mommy?" asked Miley looking up. "Mom. I haven't seen you in awhile." she said getting up and hugging her mom.

"Well that's cause you haven't needed me for awhile baby. I'm always here for you when you need me. So what's wrong?"

"Well lately my boyfriend Jake Ryan…"

"Jake Ryan that adorable little boy who used to be on Speed Limit (Fake show). He's a cutie." she said smiling

"Mom!" said Miley laughing "Well everyone thinks he's cheating on Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart. I don't know what to do."

"Well don't do what you originally did in this dream, sweetheart." she said laughing. "It will all work out. Sooner or later this will die down and it will be completely fine again. Do you believe me?" she said looking at her daughter

"Always." she said smiling.

"Alright, that's my girl." she said taking her in a hug. "I have to go preach to your father for giving you that darn, hot cocoa again."

"Haha." said Miley lightly laughing

"I'll see you later sweetie." she said kissing Miley on her forehead before popping away.

Miley trusted her mom and was gonna get through this. She decided then that she wasn't gonna let it affect her.

A/N-Sorry it took so long to write. I had writers block. lol


	29. CONTEST!

Contest!!!

Hey guys I had this GREAT idea. Most of you know how those shipper videos go on YouTube right? Well I make my own, and I actually have a contest for you guys. Whoever can make me the best video about this fan fiction will be a character in my story. Not a major role but you will still be in it, and have a few encounters with the real characters. Please message me and tell me what you think. Love you!

SweetAngelOfMusic


	30. Reality

Reality

Chapter 26

**Last Chapter**

"Mom!" said Miley laughing "Well everyone thinks he's cheating on Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart. I don't know what to do."

"Well don't do what you originally did in this dream, sweetheart." she said laughing. "It will all work out. Sooner or later this will die down and it will be completely fine again. Do you believe me?" she said looking at her daughter

"Always." she said smiling.

"Alright, that's my girl." she said taking her in a hug. "I have to go preach to your father for giving you that darn, hot cocoa again."

"Haha." said Miley lightly laughing

"I'll see you later sweetie." she said kissing Miley on her forehead before popping away.

Miley trusted her mom and was gonna get through this. She decided then that she wasn't gonna let it affect her.

**XOXO**

Miley stirred and looked up. She was sleeping on the couch. Oliver and Lilly were next to her eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"Miley, Jake called. He said he's gonna come by later." said Lilly

"Wait. Does the whole world know that Miley is Hannah?" she asked

"No…not if you told them." Lilly

"Yes!" she yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, but the world still thinks that Jake's cheating on you."

"I don't care! My mom came to me in a dream last night, and she said not to worry about it. So I'm not gonna." she said happily.

"That's great! I miss non-stressed Miley." said Lilly happily

"Well good, because she's back!" she said jumping off the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do?" she asked "It is summer vacation!"

"Wanna go to the movies?" asked Oliver

"Movies? Let's go to Six Flags!" she said

"Six Flags!" screamed Lilly and Oliver in excitement.

Miley picked up her phone and called someone.

"You wanna come to Six Flags with me, Lilly, and Oliver?" she asked "Okay, see you in a little while." she then hung up the phone.

"Miley are you Okay?" asked Lilly getting up

"I'm fine." she said with a big smile. "Now lets just forget about all the bad times and just have fun finally. I'm ready to start over."

"Hey Miles."

"Hey dad, can we go to Six Flags today?" asked Miley

"…uh, sure." he said confused.

"I'm done with hiding. I also want you to get me a Hannah concert for next Friday night."

"Are you sure, Bud?"

"Positive. I had a dream and I'm ready to start over. This whole Hannah/Miley/Jake thing has to stop now or it never will." she said looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, your right. I'll take you guys over there when I get back from store."

"Okay." she said happily

Robbie Ray grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Miley went and sat down on the couch with Lilly and Oliver on there.

About 5 minutes later Jake came walking through the door with a hat and sunglasses.

"I'm undercover." he said seriously coming through the door.

Miley got up and walked over to him.

"No, to me your still a ." she said then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard after taking his hat and sunglasses off and throwing them onto the couch.

About 20 seconds later they separated.

"Wow. It's been awhile since we did that." he said smiling

"Well, lets do it more often then." she said smiling flirtatiously before grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her over to the couch.

They both sat down and Miley leaned on his chest as he held her. Miley looked over and saw Oliver and Lilly giving each other "Little Popcorn kissies." She smiled inside. She was so happy they were together.

Robbie Ray came home about 15 minutes later with just a few grocery bags.

"Oh dad…where's Jackson?" Miley asked looking around actually wondering where he was.

"He's upstairs playing master. All of these groceries are for him." he said heading up the stairs. Miley just shook her head and smiled.

When Robbie Ray was done catering to his injured son he drove Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake to Six Flags. He dropped them off and told them to be out in front by 11:00 later that night. They agreed and had a great time. They rode the rides together and Jake and Miley were inseparable just like Lilly and Oliver.

People found out that Jake Ryan was at the park so yes people were taking many pictures. Jake and Miley were having so much they didn't even care.

When the four of them were in the line for pizza there was a photographer for Bop! Magazine.

"Jake would you mind if we took a picture?" asked the photographer.

"Not at all. Just for the record, this is my girlfriend Miley Stewart. Hannah Montana and I are not dating and I am not cheating on Miley with her."

"Then why were you kissing Hannah Montana?"

"It was because…me and Jake were going through a rough patch in our relationship, and he kissed Hannah to make me jealous. Hannah and me are actually friends, and we wouldn't let this get in front of our friendship. Now me and Jake are as happy as can be." said Miley talking to the photographer.

"Congrats! I never thought you were a cheater Jake." she said patting him on the arm after she took a picture of the cute little couple.

When the photographer left Miley turned to Jake.

"I love you." she said kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I love you too." he said repeating what she just did.

They held hands the rest of the night.

**XOXO**

It was 10:05 at night now, and Oliver and Lilly were done riding the rides. They just wanted to hang out with each other now and walk around the park.

"Oliver do you really forgive me? I know it's been awhile, but I would really, really want to know the truth. I feel like were no the same anymore." said Lilly stopping him and looking him in the eyes. The question completely coming out of nowhere.

"Lilly…" he started "When I saw you…kis…you and Jake. I didn't know what I was feeling. I couldn't believe that you would really do that…then I thought…Jake Ryan is a celebrity, he's rich, and has girls falling for him left and right. But what about reality? Jake may seem to be the knight who gets the girl at the end of the story. But what happens to the best friend that would do anything to get his girl best friend to notice that he loves her at the end of the story. The one that had to watch every guy besides him come up and try and take her away from him. I should have known that you would never get over him. But when we said that we loved each other, I didn't think that cheating would be in are relationship…"

"Oliver, do… do you still feel this way?" asked Lilly tears starting to very slowly roll down her cheek as she looked at the ground.

"Lilly…I said that I believe you will never cheat again. But I need to know that you believe you'll never cheat again." he said before walking away.

**A/N-Sorry guys, my internet has been down, but don't worry it's fixed now. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I still have a few cute ideas before the story ends at Chapter 30, which by the way is my longest and 1****st**** completely finished fanfic. Haha. So remember the contest!! Deadline for the video is July 13, 2007. So let's get to it! Keep reading and I love you guys! mwah**

\m/( . )\m/

Rock On

**SweetAngelOfMusic **


	31. Concert

**Concert**

Chapter 27

**Last Chapter:**

"Oliver, do… do you still feel this way?" asked Lilly tears starting to very slowly roll down her cheek as she looked at the ground.

"Lilly…I said that I believe you will never cheat again. But I need to know that you believe you'll never cheat again." he said before walking away.

**XOXO**

Lilly stood standing there before running up to Oliver. She stopped him by pulling on his shoulder.

"Oliver, we went through this before. I promised you that nothing like this would never, never happen again. I stuck to my word. I'm trying so hard for things to go back to the way they are but there not. I love you, and I want to be with you. But maybe we should take a break." said Lilly before turning around and walking the other way.

**XOXO**

Robbie Ray came and got the 4 of them at the theme park and brought them home. Oliver and Lilly hadn't said anything to each other since the break. The two didn't even look each other in the eyes, just gave small glances here and there.

Robbie Ray dropped Jake and Oliver off at there houses, but Lilly was sleeping over at Miley's that night.

**XOXO**

"I can't believe that you and Oliver are not together anymore. It's so weird." said Miley as she came walking out of her bathroom in her pj's.

"I know, but maybe it's best. I don't want it to be over, but maybe we weren't meant to be." said Lilly looking down.

Miley walked over to Lilly and sat down on her bed next to Lilly.

"Lilly, you and Oliver are meant to be together, but…you've hit a road bump. Things will clear up for you two. Then you'll realize that you need each other." she said comforting Lilly.

"I hope you right." said Lilly putting her head against the wall before falling into an Oliver filled slumber.

**XOXO**

**7:30pm Next day.**

Miley was at the arena getting ready for her first Hannah concert since Jake's cheating game tabloids. She was getting last makeup touches at the moment. Lilly was there as Lola and couldn't get Oliver out of her mind. She missed him. Sure it had only been a couple hours but she needed him.

"Hannah your on in 3!" said her manager to her.

"Okay. Man, the first show in awhile." said Miley nervously.

"You'll do great Hannah." said Lola.

"Okay, thanks. Watch from the side stage." said Miley pointing to her right behind the curtain.

"Okay." Lilly as Lola walked over to where she had pointed. It was next to an open backstage door.

"**Now Presenting Hannah Montana!"** The crowd cheered very loudly. Miley loved that feeling.

She walked out on stage, and went to a stand up microphone. There was no real dancing for this song tonight.

"Hey guys! Thank you for coming tonight. I know it's been awhile since I've had a show but I'm ready to party." she said. The crowd cheered even louder. "Right after this song, though."

The music started playing and it was Make Some noise.

_It's easy to feel like you're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows _

Lilly started swaying to the music. Thinking about Oliver even more.

_The great that you are  
The good that's inside you_

She missed his hugs, and his kisses. His awkward random moments, his stupid jokes that were still funny just because he told them.

_That's trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

She wanted him to hold her hand again. Why did she have to take a break from him?

_You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine_

"Lola!" yelled someone who came walking up to her from the side door next to her. She turned to look but right when she did, a pair of lips crashed onto her own. Lilly knew those lips.

They were Oliver's.

**A/N-3 more chaps till it's done. I'm sad! Check out my other stories.**


	32. Lily

**Lily**

Chapter 32

**Last Chapter:**

"Lola!" yelled someone who came walking up to her from the side door next to her. She turned to look but right when she did, a pair of lips crashed onto her own. Lilly knew those lips.

They were Oliver's.

**XOXO**

So passionate and clear. Longing. He pulled apart from her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you Lilly. I won't let you go." he said handing her a Lily flower.

"Aww Oliver!" she said grabbing the Lily and giving Oliver a big bear hug as they swayed along to Hannah's song.

**XOXO**

Hannah's concert was over and she was walking back to her dressing room. When she opened the door she saw Oliver and Lilly making out on her couch. She didn't want to disturb them so she very quietly exited the room.

She started walking around backstage looking for something to do, maybe some fans that she could say hi to again or something.

"Hey beautiful!" Hannah heard in the huge hallway in the arena. She turned around and their was Jake holding his arms out walking towards her with a bouquet of roses in one of his hands.

"Aww. You came." she said walking towards him and meeting him halfway and wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"Great show." he said squeezing her tight.

"Thanks…so…are those roses for me?" she asked hoping they were as they both let go of the other.

"Sorry no. Their for a wonderful girl named Miley Stewart who I am in love with." he said.

"Well, she's very lucky." she said blushing.

"You know what. I want you to have these very gorgeous and…_expensive_ roses because your such a wonderful, nice, talented girl." he said handing her the bouquet of roses.

"So kind." she said blushing again.

He got closer, leaned in and kissed.

"So I was thinking we could go somewhere." he said smiling at her.

She smiled curiously.

"Like where?" she said eyeing him.

He grabbed her free hand and remained smiling.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he said pulling her along after him.

**XOXO**

"Oh Jake! It's so beautiful out here. She said as he took her to a beautiful park she'd never been to with white light wrapped around the bushes and trees.

"That's not even the best part." he said "Close your eyes." she did so and he made he directed her around a very large lit up bush.

"Okay open your eyes." she did.

"Oh my God. Jake? Are we going on a carriage ride?" she asked him staring at the beautiful candlelit table in the carriage and the driver with a top hat.

"Main platter's Fish sticks, fries with side of tartar sauce and for desert Crème Brule."

"Jake. Those are all my favourite foods." she said looking at him smiling.

"Only the best for the best." he said taking her hand again and helping her get into the carriage.

That night the moon never looked so…

_Bright._

_**A/N- **_**I know I said I was going to put a few more chaps on but this is the end. Lol. Did you like the story. I had major writers block but I had to finish it. Please review for the last time. ****L**** You guys were great.**


End file.
